Little Pieces of Forever II
by lavenderscribbles
Summary: In this world or in an alternate universe, the love that connects Sasuke and Sakura will keep them together forever - Collection of all my prompts for SasuSaku Month 2018
1. Day 1- In Her Eyes

.

 _ **In Her Eyes**_

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 1: Heroes

.

.

Onyx eyes observed two figures huddled together in the kitchen.

"Mama, papa, what are you two doing?"

Immediately two heads looked up from the book they were reading to look at their daughter. Sakura smiled and motioned for Sarada to come closer to them.

"Would you like to help, Sarada? We're deciding what to cook for dinner tonight, something new from the cookbook that papa bought," the medic answered. The young Uchiha eyed it, noting it was the same one her papa presented to them when he came home last night from his travels.

"There's this sweet meat dish that we tried in our travels at Kumo which is really good," Sakura continued. "And also this rice dish we also had at Suna."

"That was really delicious," Sasuke commented. His wife nodded in agreement.

"So what's the final verdict, anata? Sarada?"

Their daughter smiled and pointed at the picture of Suna's cuisine. "I vote for this one!" Husband and wife shared one quick look and Sakura handed out aprons for the three of them.

"Yosh! Let's start making it then!"

Sasuke proceeded to take out the necessary pots and pans, while Sakura went to the refrigerator to get the ingredients. While cutting the onions, the only pink-haired shinobi of the family shared her day at the hospital, noting an increase of patients with the flu.

"I just hope it won't be an outbreak. Which reminds me, you two need to have your flu shots as soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow? Or within this week?" she gave her husband and daughter a questioning look, to which the two gave a simultaneous, "Hai."

The smell of fresh herbs filled the room and Sarada inhaled deeply. "It smells really good, mama!" She went towards her mother's left side as her papa took the other. The genin took it upon herself to read the instructions on what to put in the pan next as the man of the house handed it to his wife.

As the last ingredient was placed, Sakura covered the pan and set the stove to low fire. She took a small piece of the dish and placed it on a small plate for the three of them to judge.

"Uwaah, it's delicious!" Sarada and Sakura exclaimed and the mother and daughter looked too much alike, Sasuke mused. He himself allowed a small smile in agreement.

"And now we wait for five minutes. Sarada dear, can you please set the table?"

"Hai, mama," she replied as she took three plates.

"I'll make tea," Sasuke offered, and was rewarded with a bright smile from his wife. "Arigatou, anata," she replied as she helped him remove his apron.

Time passed by quickly and the three sat at the dining table, Sasuke and Sakura at one side with their daughter facing them. Sarada told them about her day, training with her team and meeting up with their friends for lunch.

"Chouchou then dragged me to her house to watch a movie. It was funny, and it was about a duo of drop-outs who saved their country and became heroes."

"Did they train hard?" Her father asked, and Sarada immediately shook her head.

"Not at all. They found this strange rock from the sky and when they touched it, they got their powers."

"Ah! The title is ' _Rockman and Waterman_ ' right?" Sakura asked. Her daughter nodded and swallowed her food before answering. "Did you watch it already, mama?"

A giggled escaped from her as her husband had a questioning face. She knew the gears in his head were working and trying to find it in his memory, and after one pointed look from her, Sasuke remembered.

"That weird movie?"

Sakura nodded. "That weird movie."

Sasuke sighed and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his exasperation. Sarada tilted her head to the side in question. Understanding her gesture, Sakura explained it to her.

"During our travels, your papa and I helped an orphanage once. The kids liked that movie and idolized the two actors so much they wanted your papa to dress up like Rockman."

An image of her papa in that hero's weird costume flashed in her mind and it was too funny for her to take. She tried to stop a fit of laughter and failed horribly. The tips of Sasuke's ears started to turn red and it didn't help that his wife joined their daughter's glee.

"It's not funny," he grumbled. He noticed a stray grain of rice on Sakura's cheek and removed it with his thumb. She held his hand in place on her face and leaned on it, still laughing.

After a few minutes, the laughter of the two most important people in his life started to die down. They resumed eating, and after filling their stomachs with the dish that they all helped to create, Sasuke grabbed the tea he prepared while Sakura took out the dango she bought before coming home for dessert.

"Rockman and Waterman are great and all that but I still think that mama and papa are really better than those heroes," Sarada proclaimed.

Sasuke handed a cup of tea to her. "Why is that?"

"Because mama and papa don't wear undies outside your pants," their little girl announced proudly, a wide smile on her face. Jade and obsidian shared one quick look before laughter was shared between the happy family of three. Bright onyx eyes looked at her parents, a feeling of contentment and happiness filling her heart. She will forever treasure the little moments like this with the three of them complete, may it be training or doing mundane, domestic things like cooking dinner.

She listened to her papa voicing out his lack of knowledge about the new trend of movies, and her mama teased him that they'll spend an entire day or two just watching it for him to understand. And since they're all free tomorrow, they sealed the deal.

And as she laid down to sleep that night, Sarada closed her eyes with a smile. She's excited to spend an entire day with her parents just watching movies of heroes and their superpowers. Though of course, no fictional superhero can match them.

To the world, Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura are two feared, respected, and legendary heroes of the shinobi nations.

.

.

.

To Uchiha Sarada, they would always be her papa and mama.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm baaaack for SasuSaku Month 2018! I had a lot of fun writing the prompts last year, and decided might as well enter this year, since it's my last month of freedom before I enter medical school. I finally got that scholarship and I have to study even harder than my undergrad years~ So before I get sucked into the world of medicine, here is another round of 31 oneshots that my brain managed to write for the love of my OTP :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(


	2. Day 2- Unconsciously

.

 ** _Unconsciously_**

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 2: Side by Side

.

.

It is a must for any shinobi to have good observation skills. It can save an entire nation and is a subject of great importance in the Academy. But of course, some are just naturally gifted with it.

Like Hatake Kakashi.

For his part, it's like breathing for him. Not to mention that he can't risk not knowing about things and his surroundings when he's the jounin in charge of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura, the rowdy – and dare he say it? _adorable_ – Team 7. The four of them started off better than any group he's been with. After all, they were the only ones who passed his legendary bell test. Mission after mission, their teamwork improved greatly. Despite the differences in their personalities, the three genin complimented each other well. Also, he got the front row seat on seeing how their bonds grew stronger with each passing day.

And his mismatched orbs couldn't help but notice the changes between his favourite students, one with the colors of midnight and the other a personification of spring.

Sakura came off strongly as a fangirl and Sasuke a closed and reserved person in their first meeting, but those gradually changed, much to his amusement. He didn't know if the two noticed, but there were variations in their body language when the other is present.

At first, Sakura would always latch himself onto Sasuke, and the Uchiha survivor would complain and push her off. Slowly and surely, the Sharingan wielder tolerated it. Though he may deny it, Kakashi was certain he considered her a comrade… a precious person to protect. He _did_ try to stop an enemy ninja from hurting the pinkette using his body as a shield, risking his life in the process.

The mission in the Land of Waves was a great turning point to the bonds of Team 7, and it was when all four of them considered the others as family. It was also beyond that point when Kakashi noticed how Sasuke and Sakura got closer than before. The dark-haired teen no longer pushed Sakura away when she comes to hug him, and heck, _he_ was the one initiating the contact on some occasions. The trust and mutual understanding between the two was palpable.

So much so that Sakura predicted the same day and time Sasuke would leave the village.

The two grew apart, that was inevitable. Sasuke went deeper in his hatred and Sakura's love for him was too strong that she's willing to live a life knowing that she killed the man she loves in order to save him.

After the war, Kakashi saw the red string of fate tying the two.

During Sasuke's stay in the village after his trial, Team 7 tried their best to rekindle the bond that was dormant but never broken. The sensei, now Konoha's sixth hokage, did all he could to attend the numerous meals and sparring sessions usually arranged by Naruto, though his habit of being late was still present. It was in these encounters that he knew, just _knew_ , that there was already something more between Sasuke and Sakura.

For once, Sasuke always sat beside Sakura wherever they eat – be it Ichiraku's or a new restaurant. Now, it's been like that since their genin days, and Kakashi almost wanted to shrug it off as just a habit. But his sharp eyes, despite lacking a sharingan, caught the subtle brushes and the eye contact shared between the two. And when they talk, oh how the hokage wanted to tease them badly but decided against it, thinking that it may cause some unnecessary awkwardness. They'd have their own zone, their own little world, whenever they interact. It's as if it's just them, and nothing and no one else matters.

Also, in the moments that Kakashi would leave his office to get a breath of fresh air, he would seek out the two, seeing them walking around the village while sharing a conversation or sparring. Once, he saw Sasuke patiently waiting outside the hospital, waiting for Sakura to finish her shift. And when she did emerge from the double doors, he saw how the two immediately _glowed_.

He wondered if they knew about it, how one unconsciously started to seek out the other. How they unconsciously tried to feel the other. How unconsciously their postures relax and their entire aura just becomes happy and content. How unconsciously the need to be together became stronger.

He was there when Sasuke left the village again, but this time for his self-imposed road to redemption. He saw the blush on her face when she asked to come with him and the sadness that followed when he said no. He saw the smile he gave Sakura as he poked her forehead. He saw the promise spoken and the way they went into their own dimension again.

Most of all, he saw the love blossom between the two.

That's why, when Sasuke came back to Konoha to take Sakura with him, he didn't have it in his heart to say no. It's time for the two to be happy and Kakashi would rather get hit by a chidori than deny that to them. They deserve it – a happiness long overdue. He wished them well as he saw them off at the village gates, and the mask on his face did nothing to hide the smile on his face. Naruto waved loudly beside him, muttering that it was about time.

Kakashi couldn't agree more.

Seeing the backs of two of his beloved students – now heroes of the shinobi world – he couldn't help but chuckle at how the two started to walk in sync, their shoulders almost brushing. Kakashi's gut feeling told him that they'll be happy, and his instincts are always right.

Now he sees them again after their travels – together, side by side as always – but this time, as husband and wife with their own little bundle of joy… finally a family of their own.

.

.


	3. Day 3- Searching with You

.

 ** _Searching with You_**

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 3: Restless

.

.

All Uchiha Sasuke wanted to do right now is sleep.

He tried to stifle a yawn that escaped him as his eyes never left the figure of his childhood friend slash neighbour who was busy talking with the manager of the bookstore they're currently in.

Last night, he finished his History project due next week in order to have a lazy weekend ahead of him. Really, he just wanted to spend his Saturday in the comfort of his own bed and wake up in the afternoon. Now he's kinda regretting why he even went down to the kitchen this morning to get a glass of water.

.

 _"Sasuke-kun! Ohayou, sleepyhead!"_

 _"Hn." Still in his half-awake state, he barely acknowledged Sakura's presence in his home and was about to go back to his room, until he heard his mother clear her throat._

 _"Ohayou, Sasuke-chan."  
_

 _"Ohayou, kaasan," he replied in a monotone voice._

 _Sakura's laughter echoed. "He's still not in his right mind, Mikoto-san. He even has sand in his eyes."_

 _Upon hearing that, Sasuke swiped the aforementioned thing off him. His mother grabbed his arm and made him sit at one of the bar chairs beside her, which was also right in front of Sakura. He looked up at the clock and noticed it was eight in the morning._

 _"Why are you up so early, Sakura?"_

 _She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. "Eight is not early anymore, Sasuke-kun. I am after all the early bird to your night owl." Mikoto softly laughed at this as she prepared a plate of food for her son._

 _"Also, Mebuki was kind enough to lend me her cookbook, and Sakura-chan brought it here," The Uchiha matriarch added. "Eat up, Sasuke-chan."_

 _Her son nodded and muttered, "Itadakimasu."_

 _"So Sakura-chan, I hope you'll find that book that you wanted," Mikoto expressed, obviously continuing the conversation she had with their guest before Sasuke arrived._

 _Jade eyes sparkled as its owner gave a small squeal. "I really hope so, Mikoto-san! It's an old series and I'm just praying that I can somehow get a copy of it still."_

 _"That Rose Princess you're currently reading?" Sasuke spoke out after drinking a glass of water. Sakura nodded in affirmation. "I just really have to know what happened after the declaration of war! I finished the fourth book yesterday and I can't rest until I'll have the fifth and final book. That's why I'm gonna search for it today by hook or by crook."_

 _"Why don't you accompany her, Sasuke-chan? You don't have any plans, right?" Mikoto suggested._

 _Jade orbs met Sasuke's onyx, twinkling with joy. "Will you, Sasuke-kun? I could use some company."_

 _He swallowed the bacon in his mouth before answering. "Sorry. I stayed up late last night. I just want to go back to sleep. Plus, why don't you try calling Ino? Or the other girls?"_

 _"Ino's away for the weekend to attend a flower arrangement class, Hinata's got a date with Naruto, Tenten covered her co-worker's shift today, and Temari went back to Suna last night for family stuff," she answered._

 _Mikoto nodded in understanding. "Well then, Sasuke-chan should indeed go with you."_

 _With that, he felt as if his entire being was doused with cold water. "Okaasan!"_

 _His mother gave him a small smile. "Would you actually let Sakura-chan go around Konoha alone, Sasuke-chan?"_

 _Onyx clashed with onyx, and in Sakura's perspective, it looks like the mother and son were having an entire conversation using only their eyes. Sasuke knew better than go against his mother's wishes. He got his stubbornness from her after all. A few seconds passed, he finally sighed and turned towards the pinkette._

 _Emerald eyes looked at him with so much excitement he decided to suck it up and grant her request. Half an hour later both left the Uchiha's house to start Sakura's book hunt. Just as he was about to ride his car, Sasuke saw his mother by the door, mouthing, "Be safe, okay? Have fun on your date with Sakura-chan!"_

.

"Why don't you just download a pdf of it or something?" Sasuke questioned as they went back to his car after the third bookstore they went into didn't have the book they're looking for.

She sighed. "I tried. Only the first 10 chapters were available. And besides," she gave him a pointed look. "Having your own book is so much better, Sasuke-kun."

"Then order it online."

"I tried as well. It will take a month for it to arrive. I can't wait that long. Plus by that time, we'll be busy with our finals."

She reached out to touch his shoulder. "You know I really, really, _really_ appreciate you coming with me, Sasuke-kun. We should have joyrides like this once in a while don't you think? It's nice just going around Konoha with you."

 _Like a date_ , their minds whispered to them – although not knowing that their thought was the same. Sasuke remembered his mother's words this morning and tried hard to stop himself from blushing. The young Uchiha thought he was successful when Sakura didn't say anything, but the truth is, she saw it. And the future doctor kept quiet because she was busy trying to calm her own racing heart.

Lunch came and went, bookstore after bookstore said no, the blue skies changed to the colors of the sunset, and it was starting to show that their quest was fruitless.

After exiting the twelfth store that didn't help them at all, tiredness flooded Sasuke's mind.

"Let's stop this."

"But –"

"Let's just give up, Sakura. It's seven in the evening. We've been searching and walking all day and went to twelve different bookstores all around Konoha already! This is getting hopeless."

She wanted to retort back, but suddenly stopped upon seeing Sasuke's exasperated expression, his eyes closed to calm himself. She started feeling guilty. She knew he stayed up late last night, and she took away his rest day and dragged him to this fangirl madness of hers.

"Okay," Sakura replied weakly. Opening his eyes, he immediately regretted his outburst. She couldn't hide the sadness on her face, and Sasuke felt that something was squeezing his heart. _The lack of sleep is turning me into a monster_ , he thought to himself.

Out of the blue, he grabbed her hand and started walking.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Come on, it's already late and I'm starving. I'll buy the ice cream that you like after dinner."

"Mixed berries?"

The boy couldn't help but let out an amused snort. "As always." He ran his free hand through his hair. "We'll continue looking for that book of yours tomorrow if you want.

Sakura matched his step and went to his side, hands still locked. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and finally saw the smile that he secretly likes. It made him even happier that he was the reason behind it, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun," she beamed at him, her eyes reflecting the city lights.

He didn't try to stop the small, content smile that formed on his face. More like he couldn't, but he can't think much about it for his focus was on the warmth he felt on his hand clasping hers, also noting how they fit just perfectly.

.

.


	4. Day 4- Hisashiburi

.

 ** _Hisashiburi_**

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 4: Burn

.

.

Mismatched orbs took in the sight of rain that started to fall. In a small village tucked in a forest, Sasuke allowed himself the luxury of relaxing in a quaint teahouse. He liked the tranquility for he was the only customer there in a lazy Saturday afternoon. The tea and the fireplace brought the much needed warmth in the cold weather. The owner, an elderly woman living with her grandchildren, gave him a spare blanket as well. Junko-baa still thinks she owe the raven haired lad a lot. Despite the long time that passed, the villagers still felt in debt to him after saving them.

Suddenly he felt a chakra signature rushing towards the direction of the teahouse, seeking shelter from the downpour. He didn't even have to look to know who it was.

He could recognize her anywhere.

She took off her coat and ran a hand through her slightly damp pink locks. She shivered a little bit and just as she stepped foot inside the teahouse, she immediately stilled. Her eyes scanned the place upon feeling an all too familiar chakra despite being muted, and finally landed on the sole customer, surprised emeralds meeting content onyx and amethyst

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura."

She was about to come near him but a small gasp was heard and the medic was tackled by a pair of ten year old twins.

"Sakura-neechan!"

"Keiko-chan! Reiko-chan! Long time no see!" She returned the hug they gave her. Upon hearing the commotion, their grandmother came to greet their visitor.

"Sakura-san!"

"Junko-baasan! It's been so long!"

The hugged and the old owner handed a towel to her. "Here, use this to dry yourself. I don't want you to catch a cold now. Let me go back inside to get a blanket–"

"No need," Sasuke suddenly spoke up. He stood from the tatami floor and offered the blanket given to him. "You need this more than I do, Sakura."

The kunoichi smiled up at him as well. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

Three pairs of eyes looked at them with wonder. Junko inquired, "Do you know Sasuke-san, Sakura-san?"

"Yes. He's my teammate from Konoha," she paused as a shy, gentle smile graced her face. "And my friend."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "What a small world! Of course, both of you are from Konoha," the owner commented. She turned her attention to the kunoichi.

"Let me make some tea for you, Sakura-san. With dango still?"

She gave a sheepish laugh. "Please do, Junko-baasan."

The woman left while the twins flocked to Sakura, filling the teahouse with chatter. Not long after, Junko came with a pot of tea and a plate full of dango.

"You two come closer to the fireplace. I'm thinking that this storm will probably last until evening. Both of you are very much welcome to spend the night if you like."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, silently asking him if he was going to stay. He gave her a curt nod in affirmation, and the kunoichi beamed at the elderly woman.

"Thank you so much, Junko-baasan. I hope we're not intruding."

"No, not at all. It's nothing compared to the help you've given us," she bowed in gratitude. Then, she took her granddaughters' hands to lead them inside the house. "Reiko, Keiko, help me prepare their rooms, okay?"

The twins nodded and chirped, "Yes, baasan!"

The two went to the table closest to the fireplace and once they finally settled, Sasuke asked, "How did you meet Junko-baa, Sakura?"

Sakura gave a happy exhale after taking a drink of freshly brewed tea. "Oh, it's been years ago. I was sent as a medic to help with an epidemic here. It was nasty, but we managed to save the children who were badly hit with it. Keiko-chan and Reiko-chan were one of those children." She ate a piece of dango and munched on it with a satisfied smile on her face. "How about you, Sasuke-kun?"

"I saved them from bandits a while back."

"Like a true hero," she teased. "Ah!" Sakura exclaimed, remembering something. "Thank you for solving the problem with those people who turned into bombs a while back, Sasuke-kun. It really saved us."

He nodded and took another sip of his tea. "I only did what was right."

The light from the fire played with his face, and Sakura couldn't help but be mesmerized with him still. _His aura is different now_ , she mused. _More relaxed… content_.

"I just visited one of the children's clinic I helped set out in Suna. You know, just to check it if anything is needed or there's something I can do to help." She rumbled something in her bag and took out a picture for him to see. He came closer in order to have a clearer view as Sakura excitedly told him about it.

"The kids are really adorable. The youngest one is six months old and the oldest is fifteen. Taichi, the loudest one in the group reminded me of Naruto, actually," she remarked with a laugh while pointing at a young boy with bright orange hair. Sakura then pointed to the one beside Taichi. "And Kosaku here is the silent genius type, like you Sasuke-kun."

He just raised an eyebrow at her, and she couldn't help but giggle. "See this little girl? She's as loud as Ino. And this young lad reads books all day and couldn't be parted with them like Kakashi-sensei, though I am very much grateful he only reads the decent ones."

At this, Sasuke let out an amused snort. "Don't let him go near any Icha Icha books."

The teahouse was filled with Sakura's laugh which, to Sasuke's ears, sounded like pure happiness. "I'll make it a personal mission of mine."

While she was caught up with telling stories, his eyes focused on her sparkling orbs. It was clear as day that she really enjoyed her job. To Sasuke, it didn't come as a surprise. Sakura always had an innate sense of caring for other people. _She's meant to be a medic_ , he thought, not knowing that a small, gentle smile crossed his face. When emerald orbs saw the action, its owner's cheeks flushed with a hundred shades of red.

"Sasuke-kun?" _I can't think if you're looking at me like that shannaro!_

The former avenger seemed to snap out from his trance and took another sip of his tea, trying to hide the blush caused by his embarrassing momentary lapse of attention to her words. Meanwhile, Sakura stuffed her face with dango to calm her beating heart.

He blurted out the question that was plaguing him, fully knowing he's changing the subject. "After this, where are you headed to?"

She chewed her food quickly to answer him. "Back home. I've been gone for a week and I know hospital duties are already piled up. Gotta face it one way or another."

"I'll go with you."

Sakura nearly choked on her tea, but immediately recovered. Wide eyes turned to him, shining with unspoken hope. "Really?"

"Ah. I have something to report to Kakashi that I need to deliver personally." He looked at the fireplace before turning his gaze back to her. "Plus it's been a while since I came home to Konoha."

Whether it was out of sheer happiness or a moment of boldness, Sakura will never know. Her hand reached out to hold his lone one and gave it a light squeeze. "Yes, it's been a while."

The flames in the fireplace near them continued to burn, but its warmth was nothing compared to the glow in his heart when he saw her smile.

.

.


	5. Day 5- Changes

.

 _ **Changes**_

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 5: Height Difference

.

.

Jade eyes twinkled as she and her batch mates walked towards the school clinic for their physical examination every start of the school year. Despite her young age of eight, Haruno Sakura already has set her heart on becoming a doctor and everything related to medicine fascinated her. Nurse Shizune greeted them and started out with getting their height and weight.

Just as she was about to sit down to wait for her turn for the dentist to check her set of perfect teeth, a paper landed near her. It was the profile of her friend and seatmate last year, Uchiha Sasuke. Picking it up, she couldn't help but let her eyes run over his details, and one particular fact amused her. Suddenly it was removed from her hands, and when she turned to look who did it, the grumpy face of the owner greeted her.

Before he could say anything, she blurted out, "I'm taller than you, Sasuke-kun."

The boy crossed his arms and gave her a glare. "So?"

She gave him a cheeky grin. "You should drink more milk."

Onyx orbs widened and a blush started to form on his cheeks. "I do! Lots of it."

The pinkette giggled and teased him, "You need to drinks lots and lots more then. Who knows? Maybe you can still grow taller."

He huffed and crossed his arms. "I will be taller than you, Sakura! Just you wait."

.

.

.

After the summer break, their social circle decided to meet up a day to hang out before classes resume after going separate ways for vacation. Sakura was the first to arrive at the playground – their usual meeting place – and proceeded to the swings. She liked coming earlier than the others. It gives her a time to let her mind wander freely. This is their last year in high school, and she's dead set on working her ass off to get the medical scholarship. Emerald eyes widened when someone suddenly pushed her swing from behind. The culprit then appeared in front of her, and the urge to kick the smirk off his face was strong.

"Nice to meet you too, Sasuke-kun."

He sat beside her like he didn't do anything at all. "Ah."

She looked at him curiously, and when he raised a questioning brow at her, she stood up and dragged him from the swing as well. Coming closer to him, she placed a hand on top of her head and moved it horizontally towards his direction, wanting to know their height difference.

 _Just under his nose_ , she realized.

Her suspicion was true. He indeed grew taller over the summer break.

"Argh stop growing!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Tell that to my growth hormones." He gave her a deadpanned look. "I told you I will be taller than you, right? Besides, who would get the things that are out of your reach then?"

She paused, contemplating his argument. "Fine. You have a point," she huffed.

He smirked as he ruffled her hair. Sakura gave a hiss of annoyance before holding his hands on top of her head and keeping it in place.

"Stop that!"

The pinkette was shocked when he suddenly gave her a small smile, causing her grip on his limbs to loosen. His hands then slid from her head to her cheeks. For a few precious seconds, their eyes locked while Sakura's face burned. She didn't want to know why her heart was running like it was aiming for an Olympic gold medal in athletics.

Suddenly, Sasuke pinched her cheeks. Hard.

"No."

Taking advantage of her shocked state, he lifted two fingers and poked her forehead.

"Tag. You're it," he proclaimed before running. It was then that Sakura snapped out of her trance.

Screaming his name in frustration, she chased him around the playground, the blush on her face turning into a thousand shades of red, not knowing that her childhood friend looked the same.

.

.

.

"Where's that stupid ladder when you need it?" Sakura grumbled as she tried to reach out the anatomy book that was so close and yet so far. "I hope the one who's hiding it will get food stuck between his teeth when he eats later."

Suddenly a hand appeared beside her, grabbing the book she needed. She turned her head sideways in annoyance to whoever took it from her and was ready to get it back only for her jade eyes to meet deep pools of ebony that held amusement in them.

"Be careful with your words, Sakura. The one using the ladder is the cranky librarian."

She lightheartedly hit his shoulder and took the book from him. He followed her to her table, where numerous anatomy books were scattered. Sasuke took a seat in front of her and silently watched her take down notes and scan page after page as he rested his cheek on his palm.

"I thought you're already done with your Cardiology report. You told me it just needs a little polishing," he asked in a hushed tone.

Sakura sighed. "I found a certain glitch. I just knew Professor Tsunade will question me about it. I have to be ready when she bombards me with her questions."

"Though you can still answer them all. You're her favourite student, and the whole university knows it," Sasuke remarked with a tone of pride for her. At that, the medical student couldn't help but blush.

"Stop flattering me."

He reached out and moved her bangs to the side. "It's the truth."

Sakura gave her a playful glare before throwing a pen at him which he easily caught. "You don't have classes anymore?"

The man gave her a ' _Really now?_ ' look but before he could respond, she beat him to it. "Ugh I'm sorry, I forgot it's Friday and your classes end at two. Yes, I know that I am aware of your schedule. And yes, I know that you texted me a while ago to know where I was since you're free," Sakura babbled, answering all his questions yet to be spoken. He smirked in amusement at her ranting, reaching over the table to pinch her cheeks.

"Why don't you take a break? All these books are frying your brain. Dinner?"

She hummed in contemplation. "I'm almost finished," she responded, then stood up and took three large books with her. "I'll just return these ones and get the last that I need, after I get the information I want I'll take up your offer."

Sasuke stood up as well to help her. The future doctor sighed in agitation after seeing the book out of her reach again. Wordlessly, he handed it over to her, though he couldn't hide the teasing glint in his soul's windows.

"Curse you and your pituitary gland," she muttered.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You're taller than other girls, you know. Your height is fine, Sakura."

"Says you. I only come up to your chin, Sasuke-kun," she pouted, the sight urging the man before her to pinch her cheeks.

"Eeeh stop that –"

He cut her off. "I will if you'll stop acting cute." Sasuke needs her to, or else he's gonna give himself a heart attack. His words caused her features to turn into a shade of pink like her hair and it did nothing to stop a blush that was fast appearing on him as well.

"I actually like it," he admitted, his hands still on her face, his thumbs caressing it softly.

She gave him a questioning look. "Why?"

Sasuke smiled, one that he only shows to Sakura. "It's easy for me to do this." Just as the pinkette was about to ask what, he tilted his head downwards slightly to kiss his girlfriend on her forehead.

.

.


	6. Day 6- What I Found

.

 _ **What I Found**_

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 6: Ghosts

.

.

Sakura couldn't believe her luck.

First, she was bullied _again_ by her mean classmates because of her forehead of course. It's only the first week since she entered the Academy, and they're already making her life miserable. She ran away to the forests, knowing that she could lose them here. And just as she escaped from them, she tripped over some fallen branches when she looked over her shoulder to check if she's far away from the bullies. Now, a gash was decorating her knee, and the little girl just wants go home.

Then, she felt a drop of water on her cheeks. And another. And another one after that. Realizing the situation, she decided to go to her safe place hidden in the forest. It was much closer than her house, and she knew that she'll be drier there. Limping her way through the forest, she managed to get into her little cave just before the downpour of rain began.

Wrapping her handkerchief around her wound, Sakura allowed some tears to fall. She didn't know if which one was more painful, her gash or her feelings. The exhaustion came to her in waves and before she even knew it, she closed her eyes and went to a dreamless sleep.

She woke up to the sounds of crickets, and jade eyes widened when she realized that it was already dark outside.

 _Okaasan will kill me!_

Sakura went out from her own fort and slowly went to the direction of her home. She was thankful that the rain already passed, but the night did nothing to calm her down. Clasping her hands at the hem of her shirt, she walked slowly, mindful of her wound. She tried to calm down her beating heart, eyes darting around at every sound of the night's orchestra. Her brain took the chance to remind her of what she overhead her classmates were talking about the very same forest she's in just this morning.

.

 _'Ne, ne, did you know that there's a white lady there? My kaasan told me that it was a woman who killed herself because her lover was cheating on her. The ghost targets girls because she's forever hateful of her former boyfriend's new girlfriend.'_

 _'And did you know that there was also a boy who was murdered there long ago? You'll know it's him when he asks you where his otousan is.'_

 _'There's also a little girl with her pet dog who fell from a tree and died. They also push people off the trees at night so that they'll have playmates.'_

 _'You can find a lot of ghosts there ne.'_

 _._

Sakura shook her head forcefully to rid of all the tales. Unconsciously, tears formed on her eyes out of fear. As she wiped them away, she tripped on a rock and found herself face down on the ground. The pinkette froze when she heard footsteps coming towards her direction.

 _Someone… save me!_

"Are you okay?"

Her tears stopped upon hearing the voice. A boy.

 _Please don't ask where your otousan is!_

She looked up to see eyes darker than midnight, concern filling it. "Are you hurt? Here," he offered his hand out for her to take it. Sakura blinked a few times in bewilderment.

 _He's not a ghost!_

Gingerly, she took his hand and he helped her off the wet ground. The warmth in his hands filled her with a strange but happy feeling.

Her savior studied her profile. "You got yourself dirty. Do you have a handkerchief?"

Sakura pointed to it covering her wound from earlier. The boy made a disapproving sound and took out a towel from his body bag. With no hesitance whatsoever, he started to gently wipe the dirt and sweat off her face and arms. All the while, the little girl could feel her face heating up.

"A... ano… arigatou… um…"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. And you?"

Jade eyes widened. So he was the famous Uchiha Sasuke, whom she heard her classmates gushing about. The prodigy. "Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "You seem familiar."

She nodded. "I'm in the Academy too, but in the other class."

"Then you should train well, so that you won't trip and fall again. Ninjas can't be clumsy, right?"

"H-Hai."

After wiping the last big spot of mud off her forearm, Sasuke was about to return the towel back inside his bag when she stopped him.

"Ano… let me wash it for you. I-It's the least I can do to repay you."

He shook his head. "It's okay. Kaasan will wash it."

"B-But…"

"And she might get angry if I can't return her towel back to her," Sasuke added. Understanding his reason, Sakura gave him another nod.

"Come on, let's go. It's already late, you know. I don't want to miss dinner," the Uchiha remarked. As they walked side by side, Sasuke matching her slow pace upon noting her wound, Sakura couldn't help but ask, "Why are you out here, Uchiha-san?"

"You don't need to call me Uchiha-san. Sasuke is enough. And I was out training with shuriken," he replied.

Sakura blushed. "Sa-Sasuke-kun," she began, testing his name on her lips. She rather liked it, and due to the darkness, she didn't see how the tips of his ears turned red. He looked away, slightly flustered.

"And you?"

A sigh escaped her lips. "I was hiding… from bullies." He frowned at that.

"You shouldn't let them bully you," he proclaimed.

The little girl looked down. "But… what they're saying is true. And… I'm not… strong enough," she admitted softly, and it was only due to Sasuke's sharp hearing that he was able to catch it. He placed his hands on top of his head in a relaxed manner.

"Then do everything to get stronger and prove them wrong," he announced. "If I were you I would make them wet their pants."

Sakura giggled, and Sasuke felt the heat on his face. "Only you can do that, Sasuke-kun. No one can beat you!"

He felt pride fill his chest at her words and smirked. Not long after, they found themselves out of the forest and back at the busy streets of Konoha. Sasuke's eyes sparkled when he saw who was leaning against a pole, looking like he was expecting them all along.

"Niisan!"

The boy rushed towards his brother, and Itachi smiled at him. "I felt your chakra there, and I was wondering how long it would take you to come out." The elite shinobi then directed his attention to his little brother's companion. "But now I understand. You were accompanying her?"

"Her name's Sakura. I found her face down on the ground, Itachi-nii."

Sakura fidgeted with her hands before speaking up. "I got lost and tripped, but Sasuke-kun helped me."

Itachi chuckled in amusement as he noticed the two with a blush on their cheeks. Oh he's gonna tell his mother about this later.

"Should we go with you to your house, Sakura-san?" the older Uchiha questioned, to which the little girl politely shook her head no.

"It's okay. My home is just around the corner. I don't want to cause you two any delay. I'm already much indebted to Sasuke-kun," Sakura insisted.

"Are you sure?"

Jade eyes twinkled as she smiled at him. "Yes, Sasuke-kun. Thank you so much again for today," she expressed gratefully and bowed at him. The boy looked away, not knowing what to do.

"Aa. No problem."

After bowing to the two, the young lady turned her back to go to the direction of her house but Sasuke called out to her.

"Sakura!"

She looked back at him, "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"See you tomorrow." he chimed, a small smile on his face which she returned full force.

"Hai! See you!"

Emeralds followed the two Uchiha brothers until they turned to a corner and disappeared from her sight. Her fingers clutched her shirt, her heart racing a mile a minute while her cheeks flushed darker than her hair.

Her classmates were wrong. She didn't found a ghost in the forest.

She found her first love.

.

.


	7. Day 7- A Celebration of Our Own

.

 ** _A Celebration of Our Own_**

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 7: Tanabata

.

.

Sakura felt torn, but her responsibilities as a medic nin came before her own selfish desires.

Sasuke just came back from his self-imposed road to redemption yesterday, just in time for the tanabata festival Konoha is known for, and Naruto already arranged that Team 7 will go together. Though he insisted that he was just passing by and wanted to deliver a message to Kakashi, his presence in the village was enough to make the kunoichi smile throughout the day. She knew that the streets would be filled to the brim with decorations and food, and most of all she looked forward to spend some time with her silent dark-haired teammate.

It's been so long since he came home. He wasn't able to go to Konoha personally during the attack of the human time bombs when they asked for his help, but he played a crucial part in solving it. She was a bit heartbroken that he couldn't come back, but she understood his reasons. Sakura knew from the bottom of her heart that the village was Sasuke's home, and he would always find his way to return to it – in his time, when he's ready.

That's why she hugged him a little too tightly when they greeted him at the gates yesterday. After a hearty dinner at Ichiraku's, Sakura dashed her way to her favourite store to buy a new yukata to celebrate the occasion. It was the perfect shade of green that matched her eyes, with her namesake decorating the obi and sleeves.

Sakura started to fix her things in her office, excitement coursing through her veins. Despite the busy day at the hospital, the thought of being with her beloved team energized her more than her seal. But then, just as she was about to end her shift, she heard a nurse running towards her direction, and the door was slammed open.

"Sakura-sama! I'm sorry for intruding but Tsunade-sama needs you at the emergency room quickly!"

Not needing another word, the medic ran off and arrived in record time. What she saw stunned her momentarily. Four shinobi – ANBU, the masks and their outfit were a dead giveaway – were fighting for their lives on the hospital beds. One suddenly started vomiting a bloody mess, and Sakura sprung into action.

"It's a bad case of poisoning, Sakura. I already had Shizune look at their blood samples to identify the culprit," the former hokage briefed her on what was happening. "It's making them bleed profusely, slowly turning their organs to goo, and shutting down the immune system. We need to act fast."

"Hai, shishou."

Immediately her healing chakra glowed.

Sakura forgot about the seconds, minutes, and hours that passed. All her focus was on her patients and the determination to save them urged her tired body to heal them more. And when she thought that ordeal was over, her pediatric patient with a broken pelvis started deteriorating, leaving her no choice but to perform another surgery stat.

* * *

Sakura removed the OR cap and went back to her office to take a warm shower. It was already ten in the evening, and she already sent word to Naruto that she couldn't come to the festival with them, as she was stuck in surgery. She passed by a nurse's station and saw a bamboo plant decorated with all things that showcased tanabata and filled with tanzaku. She saw he own piece of paper, wincing inside.

 _I hope Team 7 will have a great time at the festival today!_

' _There's always next year, right?_ ' Sakura thought to herself, smiling sadly. ' _There's always next time._ '

The kunoichi sighed and proceeded to take the aforementioned shower to wash away the stress and frustration of the day. After changing into a new set of clothes, she grabbed her swivelling chair and took it to the balcony. Her stomach protested that it was empty, but she paid it no mind. She just wants to see the fireworks. She looked up the sky, waiting for it to shine with a thousand colors.

Just then she felt her heart stop when she recognized an all too familiar chakra signature. She could sense _him_ anywhere.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?!"

Indeed, mismatched orbs that could only belong to the sole Uchiha greeted her. "Aa."

Sakura stood up, a blush forming on her cheeks. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going with Naruto and the rest."

He shrugged. "I escaped. Too many people. You know I don't like the crowds."

She couldn't help but laugh good naturedly. "Still the same old Sasuke-kun. Let me get a chair for you," she offered, dashing inside and appearing with the furniture a second later.

"Arigatou," his deep voice could still make her heart melt. Both sat side by side in silence for a few moments, until Sasuke handed out a bento box to her hidden by his cloak.

"I had a feeling that you still haven't eaten anything since you were in surgery, so I brought you something."

Tears of joy started to form on her eyes and now she was certain that her heart's gonna burst. "You didn't have to do this, Sasuke-kun. But thank you so much," she beamed at him. The former avenger looked away hide his emotions, but his orbs focused on her again when he heard her delighted gasp.

Sakura recognized the street food served at the stalls during tanabata. The first layer contained okonomiyaki, takoyaki, yakisoba and ikayaki. When she lifted it to see the next layer, it was filled with dango, daifuku, and ringo ame.

"I know that you liked festivals and the food so much, so I thought that since you're busy saving lives, I'll bring a bit of the festival to you," he admitted, eyes earnest.

She didn't know if someone already died due to too much giddiness and overwhelming happiness, but Sakura though she might be the first one. She stood up, placed the food carefully on the chair, and tackled Sasuke into a hug that caused the two of them to fall on the floor.

"Thank you thank you thank you, Sasuke-kun! I'm so happy right now!" Indeed, the night took a 360 degrees turn, and she couldn't be happier. Here she thought she would be spending the seventh day of the seventh month alone, but now she's with the man she loves with her whole heart, and he brought her favourite festival foods to her.

' _You're just making me fall in love with you even more, Sasuke-kun._ '

All of a sudden she felt him stiffen. It was then that it registered upon her brain that she said her feelings out loud.

Just as she was about to pull away and apologize again and again, Sasuke hugged her back. _Now_ it was her turn to be shocked.

"Anything for you, Sakura." He pressed his cheek at the side of her head, and the kunoichi wondered if it was her heart that was beating so hard or his. She loosened her hug on him to look at his profile. Unconsciously, almost like instinct, their faces came closer to one another. It felt like the pull of gravity, sparks tingling the air.

When their noses touched, a screeching sound was heard following a loud explosion. The fireworks finally started. Noticing their position, they both turned away to hide their blushing faces, deciding that the display of colors signalling the end of tanabata was a good thing to turn their attention to. Throughout the time that the night sky was illuminated with sparks of light, Sasuke didn't release his hold on her waist, and Sakura could hardly pay attention to the beautiful display.

The heard the cheers of the crowd when the last and biggest firework shone its glory. After a few minutes, neither of them spoke a word, too content in each other's presence.

Then Sakura's stomach grumbled again.

She felt the blush heating her face up, and the amused smirk Sasuke gave her did nothing to calm her down.

"You should eat," the Uchiha announced with almost a teasing tone. After saying her thanks, she digged in, closing her eyes in pure happiness when she tasted the takoyaki. Munching on it, she took another ball of the food using her chopsticks.

"Say aah, Sasuke-kun."

He looked away and she pouted at that, but her heart soared again when she saw his mouth partly open, his silent affirmation to allow her to do what she wanted.

And so that was how the two spent their first tanabata together in a while… eating, her talking, him listening… both knowing that there was no other place they'd rather be.

.

.


	8. Day 8- Captured Feelings

.

 _ **Captured Feelings**_

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 8: Flowers

.

.

To say that the wedding is extravagant is an understatement.

With the bride as a celebrity wedding coordinator and the groom a renowned artist, no one expected it to be anything less than fancy. From the decorations to the venue and the food, it was like every girl's wedding dream come true.

Sakura looked around the reception hall with a smile. Despite being a busy medical student, she took the time off from her busy schedule to help plan her best friend's dream wedding. The outcome was definitely something that their childhood selves would be proud of. Close to 600 guests were invited, ranging from family and friends to just acquaintances. Ino's mother wanted a lot of people to see her only daughter's wedding of the century, as she proudly calls it.

Jade eyes glanced at the bride and groom grinning widely at the video presentation that the entire gang made for the two. Ino and Sai's the first couple in their group of friends to get married, being also the first couple to form. She saw pure bliss radiating off them and the pinkette wished a lifetime of happiness for the two. _Sai's the yin to Ino's yang after all_ , she mused.

Everyone clapped when the video ended, and Sakura internally winced. Meanwhile, Ino was grinning widely. It was time to catch the bouquet, and her mind drifted off to the conversation with her dear best friend this morning while preparing for her big day.

.

 _"You're gonna get my bouquet, right? It's a part of your duties and privileges as my best friend."_

 _Sakura choked on her water. "No way, Ino! You know it's not my thing. And I don't want some random creep to touch my leg."_

 _She raised a perfectly arched blonde eyebrow at her. "You won't be saying that if Sasuke caught the garter."_

 _At that argument, the pinkette blushed. "As if, Ino. You know he always escapes during the games. Besides, Sasuke-kun and I are just friends." She looked down, fidgeting her necklace unconsciously. Ino saw her frown even when she tried to hide it. "He doesn't care about that stuff. As if he'll do something if I did manage to catch your bouquet."_

 _Ino tried her best not to roll her eyes but failed. Seriously, the denial between her oblivious best friend and the equally oblivious Uchiha of their feelings towards each other makes her utterly frustrated. They've been at it since high school, and the bride decided that she'll place cupid's arrows in her hands once and for all._

 _"Yeah. Continue telling yourself that. I bet Sasuke would scare the hell out of the other men who would try to get the garter. He won't let others get the chance to touch your oh so gorgeous legs which is only second to mine in the beauty ranking."_

 _"I don't think so, Pig. His pride won't allow it."_

 _'You really are too naïve, Sakura. Don't you know that he'll do absolutely anything for you?' Ino sighed in exasperation. "Just catch my beautiful bouquet and see, Sakura." She placed a gloved hand on her shoulder and smiled. "He won't let a creep touch you, trust me."_

 _'We'll get to see Sasuke finally show to everyone that you're his, then,' the blonde thought. 'Oh how I live for drama.'_

.

The host beamed. "What we have next is something for the ladies! Let's put some twist to the usual catching of the bride's bouquet. Once you catch the flowers, it means that you can go back to your seat. Then it will continue until only two are left. When that time comes, the one who _couldn't_ catch it will be the lucky one! So, to all the single and unmarried ladies in the hall, please come to the front! You might be the next bride!"

Sakura took it as a cue to leave, but Ino's sharp eyes caught her. She took the host's microphone and announced. "Haruno Sakura! Don't you dare escape! Come over here, Forehead!"

The blush on her face rivaled her hair, and with heavy steps joined the rest of the girls. Tenten wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Cheer up, Sakura. It's not that bad."

Hinata nodded. "This is the first wedding in our group of friends. Let's just enjoy it, okay?"

"You're fine with it because if you do catch it, your boyfriends will do whatever it takes to get the garter, then. Let me catch the bouquet so that I can leave in peace guys," the doctor-to-be urged and sighed. Her two friends shared a look and smiled to themselves.

Obviously, the maid of honor didn't know what the bride has in mind.

* * *

At the far end of the hall, Sasuke took a deep breath and loosened his tie. He stood at the balcony facing the garden, enjoying the cool air as the reception continued inside. It was getting lively again and he didn't want to know why. He was never fond of ' _wedding shenanigans_ ' as he puts it. Sakura rolled her eyes at him when he admitted it to her and announced how utterly unromantic he was with a frown on her lips. Up to this day, he still felt like he did something wrong.

Making her sad always makes _him_ feel like a miserable failure.

"Oi teme!"

The man hissed in annoyance and glared at his best friend. "What is it, dobe?"

The loudmouth wrapped his arm around him. "They're calling for us. Garter catching time, 'ttebayo."

He scoffed at that. "You know I hate those things. The hell I care about catching it."

"Sakura-chan caught the bouquet," Naruto announced, and to the dark-haired man, it was like a bomb was dropped right on his face.

Unconsciously, his onyx eyes widened and he nearly choked. "W-What?"

Then, they heard two men passing by, their conversation picked up by Sasuke and Naruto's sharp ears.

"I'm gonna get the garter. It might be my chance to date Sakura-san."

"No way, man. I'm gonna get it. I have a crush on her for a long time already!"

The blonde felt a menacing aura beside him, and when he looked at Sasuke he couldn't help but snicker. _Ino's plan really worked_ , he thought. The man's midnight black bangs covered his face, his clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Oh hell no."

After he proclaimed it, Sasuke glared at the two unlucky men who made the biggest mistake of talking about Sakura like she's a piece of meat when he's around.

"Not on my watch."

The pair immediately ran away in fear, almost wetting their pants. The COO of the powerful Uchiha Group then went inside the hall with the rest of the young bachelors but his dark mood cause them to slightly back away.

Throughout the years that Ino was a wedding coordinator, she never saw someone so serious and super focused on getting the garter like Sasuke. And the look on his face when he caught it was something that she and their entire group of friends will tease him in the years to come.

The deep blush on the two's cheeks while Sasuke was placing the garter on Sakura's leg was too priceless that needed to be caught on camera. Everyone got their phones out to capture the moment, including the newlyweds themselves. All the while, Ino was laughing her heart out.

 _Only friends, huh? Yeah right!_

 _._

 _._


	9. Day 9- Her Love

.

 _ **Her Love**_

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 9: Written in the Stars

.

.

"Can't sleep, Sasuke-kun?"

Mismatched orbs looked into jade ones. The man nodded slowly and stifling a yawn, Sakura took a seat beside him. They were at a water tower overlooking the peaceful village of Konoha at the early hours of the morning. Most of the people are still asleep, save for a select few. For a few minutes, they didn't bother to fill the silence with words.

Sasuke looked beside him to study her profile. She had her eyes closed, but there was a serene smile on her face, almost hiding the fact that she's tired. "Are you done with work?"

The medic opened her eyes and directed the said smile at him. "Yeah. I was supposed to be finished by ten, but an emergency surgery came up." Another yawn. "But it's okay. It's my day off now."

He frowned a little at that. "Then you should go home and sleep. You need to rest, Sakura."

She stubbornly shook her head no. "There's still a bit of adrenaline in my veins. Plus, I saw you here and thought you might need some company," she admitted, smiling widely at him with a warmth that is distinctly hers.

He refused to admit it, but what she said was true. Another nightmare made him wake up sweating and panting. After calming himself down, sleep completely left him, and so he decided to cool his head. He felt her chakra signature coming towards him, and he didn't want to acknowledge the fact how his entire being immediately relaxed when she went came closer.

' _Another reason why she's an amazing medic_ ,' Sasuke thought. ' _Her mere presence alone is as soothing as her chakra_.' Not for the first time, he felt a surge of pride for her. The fragile genin grew up to become a neo-sannin… and he knew ever since she was meant for nothing less than greatness.

Their attention was caught by a group of civilians laughing together, obviously drunk. The trio were holding each other up, singing random songs and speaking gibberish. One of them fell down and the two cracked up before helping him back on his unsteady legs. When they were out of their line of sight, another silence enveloped the two shinobi – now legendary in their own right.

"I heard, you know," Sakura started.

He tilted his head towards her, silently asking her to continue.

"From Kakashi-sensei." The kunoichi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, the lone Uchiha was a bit startled to see that it has lost a bit of its usual sparkle.

"You're leaving Konoha?"

He looked up towards the starry sky, taking a deep breath as well. "Aa."

Upon hearing his words, Sakura's heart immediately sank. She felt tears forming at the corner of her eyes, but she held them in. "Don't you…" she shook her head to reconstruct her sentence. "You don't like it… here?" The unspoken ' _With us? With me?_ ' hung in the air, silent but acknowledged.

He didn't want to look at her now, for he was sure that her eyes were turning glassy. For so long, all he ever did to her was make her cry. Self-loathing filled him, thinking that Sakura out of all people does not deserve any kind of sadness.

"It's…" he ran his lone hand through his hair, collecting his thoughts. "It's just that I need some time to think about things. For almost my whole life, all I knew were lies. All I had was hatred and revenge." Despite his hesitance, he turned to look at her again. She needed to see his sincerity.

True enough, she was holding back tears, and Sasuke felt his heart clench at the sight.

"It's not that I don't want to be here. Like the rest of the shinobi world, I just want to rebuild myself… I need to find the pieces of me that I lost along the way." He saw a tear fall and he was quick to wipe it away. Her breath hitched at his action. "This would be my road to redemption."

Sakura lowered her head. She understood his reasons, but it was still making her heart hurt. Two fingers went under her chin and Sasuke lifted it to make her look at him eye to eye again.

"I have to do this, Sakura."

She nodded slowly. Then, she took his hand and clasped it with hers. "Will you be okay?"

He couldn't help but smirk. "I will. I've been alone for a long time now. I know how to take care of myself."

There was a bit of hurt in her soul's windows. "But you know that you're never really alone, right? You told me that solitude is not a good thing, Sasuke-kun. You have Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and me. You have friends here."

The medic thought she was just imagining it, but there was indeed a small smile on his face. It was enough to turn her face darker than her hair. She felt like her heart wanted to burst at the sight. Oh, how it looked so good on him. It's been a dream of hers to see him smile, and the tears she was holding back flowed freely now.

"I know," he answered. "More than I deserve."

She shook her head and wiped the waterworks away. "You deserve happiness, Sasuke-kun. More than anyone."

He once again turned to the endless darkness of the sky dotted with stars, the moon illuminating the world. "I've done horrible things, Sakura. I never even thought that I could ever be forgiven."

The kunoichi looked up as well. "But you are, Sasuke-kun. Always remember that."

The former avenger found a comforting assurance at that. He still couldn't fully express himself, but with Sakura – whether words are present or not – there was a mutual understanding that he couldn't find in anyone else.

After a while, they allowed silence to envelop them once again. They allowed the conversation they had to sink in and kept locked in their memories.

"You'll come back, right?"

He turned his attention back to her, only to see she was already staring at him, hope and fear battling in her eyes.

"You'll come back home, right?" she repeated.

Sasuke nodded. "Of course. If you'll have me."

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at that, and her laugh was something so pure and happy he would do anything to protect it.

"I would welcome you with open arms when that time comes, Sasuke-kun."

The stars are reflected in her eyes, and what is written in them is something that he hoped would still be there when he comes back.

Lucky for him, her love is as constant as the sun rising after the moon leaves its throne in the sky.

.

.


	10. Day 10- Things I Do for Love

.

 ** _Things I Do for Love_**

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 10: Anywhere

.

.

A lone figure walks on the streets of a small village in the middle of the night. Ebony strands of hair sway with the wind as its owner sighs when the cold air hits his face. He and his significant other left this community just this morning to continue with their travels, but due to certain circumstances, he's back again. Going to a familiar direction towards the house where they stayed for a while, he's hoping the person he seeks could help him with his mission.

Uchiha Sakura – his very pregnant wife – wanted _candied tomatoes_. At two in the morning.

He wanted to say no, but the renowned medic used her big doe-like eyes the color of fields in spring and then uttered the words ' _it's not just for me, our baby wants it, anata_ ' that will forever make him go to the ends of the earth for. Thus he found himself sending a clone back to the village, for come hell or high water he would never leave his better half and their unborn child in the middle of a forest at night where threats may linger. He won't let any danger harm his family. Never again.

Knocking on the door of an elderly couple who sells candies and sweets, he wondered if they were still fast asleep, but the sudden source of light inside and the sound of footsteps told otherwise.

"Sasuke-san? Is that you?"

He nodded. "Haruo-san, did I disturb you?"

The man shook his head and opened the door widely for him to enter. "It's nothing, it's nothing. Come in! Is something wrong?"

The clone took off his cloak and boots. He entered the warm home and Haruo quickly led him to the kitchen where his wife was waiting.

"Eri-san," Sasuke stated with a slight bow in greeting.

"Sasuke-san! You're back!" The old lady stood up from her seat to come nearer to him. "Did something happen? Where's Sakura-san?"

The shinobi took their offer to sit down. The couple then took a seat in front of him, side by side. "With my original self. This is a clone." He took a deep breath before he started with his request. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you this early –"

"You really didn't, Sasuke-san," Haruo cut him off. "Eri and I are sometimes awake this time to make our sweets."

The young man nodded in understanding. "I hope that you could help me with something," Sasuke began, urging himself to think that the faint heat on his cheeks was from the cold. "My wife… wanted candied tomatoes."

The duo looked at each other for a moment before wide grins formed on their crinkled faces. They turned their attention to their guest who waited for their reply.

"Sakura-san's pregnancy cravings, I assume?" Eri marvelled.

"Aa. I don't know if I could find it anywhere or if it even exists, but I thought maybe you could help me make one?"

Haruo stood up to place a hand on his shoulder. "Of course, Sasuke-san! Anything for the saviours of our village!" His wife then rose from her own seat and started opening cabinets to start working.

The couple then moved in sync; Eri preparing the pots and pans while her love prepared the sugar and tomatoes. Sasuke positioned himself behind them, noticing that their teamwork is perfect.

The two elderly chuckled, and it was then that Sasuke realized that he said his words out loud. "It comes with years of being together, Sasuke-san," the elderly man replied. "Slowly, your minds are hearts are so connected you don't even need words to let the other know of your feelings and intentions."

"But communication is still one of the best foundations of a strong marriage," Eri added. "As well as trust, loyalty and love."

They continued to give the young man advice, and Sasuke all took them to heart. The talk then focused on his current errand, to which the two commended him.

"I remember when Eri used to wake me up early in the morning too," Haruo remarked. "I had to bake cakes and bread even when I was half asleep!" His wife laughed heartily at the memory.

"Sorry for making you suffer, Haru-kun."

The man just bumped her shoulder with his. "Don't be. I promised to you that I'll treat you like a princess, right?"

Sasuke allowed a small smile on his features upon seeing their interactions. An image then formed on his mind – an older version of him and Sakura, still together with all their wrinkles and white hair. The thought then warmed his heart. He never thought he could care for another person like this, doing things his previous self wouldn't even think of. He never thought he could have this chance of spending the rest of his life with the woman he loves who loves him back, and he is more than grateful for it.

When the work of covering the tomatoes with sugar and caramel was done, they allowed it to chill quickly inside the refrigerator. Not long after, they were already set, and Sasuke finally gave a smirk of satisfaction.

After placing the sweets carefully in a box, the couple led him to the door. Upon securing his cloak once again, he turned to the couple to express his gratitude once again. "Arigatou, Haruo-san, Eri-san."

"You're welcome, Sasuke-san. You and Sakura-san are welcome anytime here." Eri then handed him a bento box. "This is a little something for you and your wife. Take care of yourself and your family, okay?"

Haruo also presented a canister to him, placing it in the bag where the bento was placed. "And this is hot herbal tea for you two. We're wishing you a lifetime of happiness."

With another grateful nod, he began his return journey, the owners of the house waving at him until he disappeared from his sight. The man wrapped a gentle arm around his wife's shoulders. They shared a smile before going back inside the comfort of their house, preparing for the day's work of making sweets.

On his way back to their camp, he found another of his clone coming towards him, carrying a box labeled with 'umeboshi' . They looked at each other's packages, nodding in relief that they somehow found what they were looking for despite the unreasonable hours of the morning.

The two then quickly made their way back to the original who sat beside Sakura – now fast asleep again – waiting for them to arrive. The clones then laid the food near him and then disappeared with a poof, their missions fulfilled.

Sasuke slowly shook his wife's shoulders to wake her up. Sleepy eyes looked at him and with all the love and care in the world, he helped her get up and sit upright. Emeralds sparkled upon seeing her newest cravings right in front of her.

"Anata, you really got candied tomatoes and umeboshi?" Sakura exclaimed in bewilderment. Upon seeing her radiant smile, the male Uchiha felt a surge of pride rush through him.

"Of course. Anything for you."

She gave him a quick kiss. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Aka-chan and I are very happy right now," she proclaimed, rubbing her swelling tummy. He gave her one of his rare, genuine smiles in return, placing a hand on top of hers.

Sakura happily munched on her midnight cravings, Sasuke's eyes softening while looking at his wife. Sleep is now far from his mind. He didn't want to, for his reality is now finally better than his dreams.

.

.


	11. Day 11- Gifts

.

 ** _Gifts_**

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 11: Eclipse

.

.

A cry disturbed the silence of the night. The sound was enough to wake the two shinobi from their deep slumber. A night hardly occurred without this happening and their bodies were already used to the irregular sleeping habit of their precious person.

Sakura was about to get up when she felt her husband tightened his hold on her waist.

"It's okay, I'll take care of her. Go back to sleep."

The warmth on her back then disappeared. She opened her eyes more to see Sasuke at the crib, already cradling their three month old daughter to his chest. He went to the rocking chair beside their bed and started moving in a slow rhythm. Upon feeling her father's warmth, little Sarada momentarily lapsed into peace. For a while, the new parents thought they could all go back to sleep, but then another wail was heard from their princess. The shinobi looked at his wife with confusion on his features that Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"I think she's hungry, anata." The medic rose from the bed and sat at the edge of it, patting the space beside her. Understanding her silent request, Sasuke went to sit beside his wife and carefully handed Sarada to her.

As Sakura breastfed the newest addition to their family, the tranquillity of the night resumed. Konoha's shadow hokage wrapped his sole arm around his wife's shoulders, the physical touch still causing a faint blush of happiness to appear on her cheeks. She looked at her husband and smiled before placing her head on his shoulder. The two then watched their daughter with all the love and affection in the world.

After Sarada finished feeding, she opened her beautiful onyx orbs that she got from her father for them. Sakura held their baby close facing her, resting her on her chest and shoulder and then rubbing gentle strokes on her back. Not long after, their little girl fell asleep again.

"She's smiling," Sasuke noted, peering at her. Jade eyes softened at that and then she re-positioned the child to nestle her in her arms.

"I still think she really looks like you, anata," Sakura whispered with a smile. Sasuke shook his head and traced the cheeks of their daughter.

"The shape of her face is yours, as well as her eyes." He glanced at his wife, lips turned upwards. "She's basically you, just with black instead of pink and green."

She smiled at that. "I wonder, will she grow up to be silent and brooding or loud and annoying?" Sakura mused, to which the former avenger couldn't help but smirk.

"A nice balance would be great," he admitted. "Though it is my wish that she could smile as freely as you… always."

His mind went back to his childhood, from the carefree days to the time he was left alone. The road to obtain the smile that he has now was long and full of suffering, and he would do everything in his power not to let his daughter experience it.

The kunoichi laid her head on his shoulder to shake him away from his dark thoughts. Even if he didn't say anything, she just knew what was going on in his mind. She decided to change the topic to distract him. "Her forehead's a little big right?"

Sasuke rested his head on hers. "I told you not to worry about that, Sakura." To help prove his point, he kissed her right where her insecurity lied. "She may have the Strength of a Hundred Seal one day, and she's wear it proudly like you. And I really didn't notice about your forehead until you told me about it."

Emeralds held onyx in her gaze. "You don't mind it?"

"Yes." Lifting two fingers, he poked her forehead directly on her seal. "You're still beautiful."

Sakura could feel hear face turn red and her eyes glassy. Despite all the years they've been together, from their genin years to their travels – and now as husband and wife with a beautiful daughter formed from their love – she still feels like her heart will never get tired of loving him. The feeling never wavered, only growing stronger every single day.

Sasuke wiped the stray tear that escaped her eyes with his thumb. He hated seeing his wife cry, but her tears of happiness give him some sort of paradox. Placing his hand at her nape, he made her come closer to him and the two shared an intimate kiss.

Suddenly they heard a soft gurgle followed by a gentle coo, all coming from Sarada. The sounds made Sakura gently press a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Why are you so adorable, Sarada-chan? You're gonna make mama's heart burst because of your cuteness that is just too much," she hushed, stopping the urge to hug her tightly.

"And papa's," Sasuke proclaimed as well, sharing a smile with his wife.

The two placed their daughter back in her crib. For a few more minutes, they gazed at Sarada still with wonder, noting how precious and innocent she looked fast asleep. Sakura stifled a yawn, and upon seeing her action, Sasuke led her back towards their bed.

"She might wake up again later. We should get a shut-eye as much as we can," he remarked. Still feeling sleepy, Sakura replied with another yawn. Closing her eyes, she cuddle her husband again and entered the world of dreams a second later. Sasuke gave gentle strokes on her back, inhaling the scent of his wife that is just distinctly hers. He peered over to the crib to see Sarada facing them in deep slumber. Before he gave in to his exhaustion, he gave a silent prayer of thanks to the gods who allowed him to have a second chance in life.

Sasuke placed a kiss on top of Sakura's head and finally allowed his body to rest again. She and their daughter eclipsed the hate in his heart with their presence and love – gifts more precious to him than anything else in the world.

.

.

Author's note: For the lovely _Tropicallight, ILoveSxS, icy-rain499_ , and anonymous guests who continue to give reviews that make my day, thank you so much! You guys help me fight my writer's block *

To _xxdreamsxx_ , I couldn't answer you through a pm since you logged in as a guest. Actually, _midnightgazer12_ answered your question and I am very thankful. Yes, Aka-chan means baby in Japanese :)


	12. Day 12- With You

.

 ** _With You_**

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 12: Dinner

.

.

Onyx and amethyst eyes scanned row after row of onigiri at the supermarket. It was getting late and Sasuke wanted to eat dinner quickly before taking a long, deep sleep. His travels were a bit tiring, and now that he was back to Konoha for a little while to report about his missions, he looked forward to the comfort of a warm bed. Naruto was out on a date with Hinata – at Ichiraku's of course – and had invited him, but he simply turned him down. He has simply no plans on being the third wheel. Both Kakashi and Sakura were also busy, so he decided to just allow himself the luxury of going to bed early.

His musings were interrupted when he felt a chakra that could only belong to one person. He wouldn't be able to associate the warmth with anyone else.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turned to see Sakura carrying a basket half full with groceries, a beaming smile on her face. He nodded to acknowledge her presence and she went towards him quickly. She was there to welcome him when he arrived this morning but wasn't able to stay for long because of an emergency at the hospital.

"I didn't expect you to be here alone," she began. "I thought Naruto wouldn't let you out of his sight since he was already planning an itinerary for you without asking you anything," she continued with a teasing tone.

He sighed as he remembered the blonde's babbling this morning. "The dobe's with Hinata."

Sakura gave a nod in understanding. "Are you staying with him?"

"No. The apartment beside his." He couldn't help the displeased frown that formed. "Kakashi said it was the only one available."

She giggled at that. She knew that a neat freak like him could never stand the mess that is Naruto's place. "Grocery shopping then?"

He shook his head. "Just for dinner," he answered, gesturing at the display of rice balls.

Sakura knitted her eyebrows together at his reply. "Onigiri? That's it?"

"Aa."

"But that's not a proper dinner, Sasuke-kun!"

He shrugged at that. "It's fine with me."

"Nope that won't do," Sakura announced with a hand on her hip. "Come on help me finish with my groceries and then we'll have dinner at my place, okay? I'll cook. We can also invite Kakashi-sensei if he's not busy doing his hokage duties or escaping them. We need to fatten you up!" She suddenly paused, hesitance and shyness showing through a blush on her cheeks. "If it's okay with you?"

"I'd like that," he professed, the smile that formed on her face making his heart swell with exhilaration.

.

.

In the end, it was only the two of them, since Kakashi was indeed stuck with paperwork, Sai out of the village for a mission, and Naruto spending time with the love of his life, but the two didn't mind at all. Ever since the war ended, they've rekindled the bond that was always there – just waiting to be recognized again.

"What do you plan to make?" Sasuke asked as he laid the bags of groceries at her kitchen table.

"Spicy chicken karaage, miso soup, stir fry vegetables, and tofu," the pinkette replied. She took out a pot to prepare the aforementioned soup. "Would you like anything else, Sasuke-kun? Or is there something that you don't want?"

He shook his head. Sakura then proceeded to take the groceries out from the bags and prepped the ingredients for the dishes, all the while humming an unfamiliar tune to her guest's ears. The lone Uchiha followed her movements silently, feeling like he should at least be doing something.

"Can I help?" he blurted out. The kunoichi paused with chopping the vegetables and glanced up at him.

"It's really okay, Sasuke-kun. I can manage it. You must be tired from your travels."

She saw a small frown on his face. The medic then remembered that he never liked being idle even from before, so she handed him a bowl to mix the breading for the chicken. When he got that job done, she asked him to cut up the tofu. Not long after, they worked seamlessly as a unit in the kitchen, the teamwork instilled in their genin years still very much present. Sakura filled it with stories, updating Sasuke on things that he missed while he was away. She described the events vividly that he felt like he was there to witness it himself.

The two finished cooking quicker than the pinkette thought. As Sasuke prepared the table, she went to the fridge to get a batch of tomatoes she picked out at the supermarket earlier for him. Slicing them into bite size pieces, she placed them in a bowl and arranged it next to his plate. She gave him a knowing smile while he smirked with amusement in return.

After saying ' _itadakimasu_ ,' the two starting digging in, the delectable smell making their hunger worse.

Sakura watched him as he carefully took bites of the food they both prepared. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw a small yet content smile on his features.

"Is it good?" she asked tentatively.

"Aa. It's been a while since I ate a homemade dinner," he admitted. During his travels, he didn't allow himself this luxury, thus making this moment all the more precious to him.

Sakura took a sip of miso soup before continuing, "Well then, as long as you're here in Konoha you'll eat nothing but homemade food." A pause. "Well Naruto might drag us to Ichiraku's as much as he can and we could eat out since there are a lot of great restaurants here now," the medic tilted her head to the side in contemplation.

"Then how about making dinner exclusively homestyle?" he suggested.

She couldn't help but grin widely at that. "Yeah. Team 7 dinners should be just that. We can be so busy and tired now that taking the time to cook and eat together can be a rarity!"

"Aa," Sasuke responded in agreement as he took a slice of tomato. "I don't mind cooking as long as it's with you, Sakura. If it was Naruto, the whole place might have burned down."

The kunoichi felt her heart skip a beat at his declaration. She just knew that her cheeks were already the same color as her hair. The bubble of happiness in her came out as soft laughter, and the sound was beautiful music incomparable to anything else to Sasuke's ears.

"Sou da yo, ne?"

.

.


	13. Day 13- Coffee, Books, and You

.

 ** _Coffee, Books, and You_**

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 13: Summer Heat

.

.

"Why are we here, dobe?"

Cerulean eyes flashed with annoyance. "Oh come on, Sasuke. I can't bear the heat anymore! We need to cool down 'ttebayo. Especially you."

"Then who was the idiot who made me go to this place huh?"

"Me!" A pause. "Hey! I'm not stupid!"

Sasuke did the breathing exercises that calm him down. He needed to, or else he would reduce Naruto to shreds, and that would cause Kushina-san to chase after him. She's dubbed as the 'Red-Hot Habanero of Konoha' for a reason, and the dark-haired teen doesn't want to have a first-hand experience to know why.

Naruto nudged his side. "It's your fault you lost the bet. Don't be a sore loser, teme."

His reply was a glare. He still couldn't get over the fact that he lost an arm wrestling competition against his best friend, though he won't ever verbalize _that_. If only he won, he could be lounging at his library right now without a care in the world and no loudmouth to annoy him throughout the summer vacation. Now, he's stuck with the Uzumakis in their villa at the beach a plane ride away from the city. Though the view was great, he was still grumpy over his loss.

"Besides, this café is nice. Not too crowded in the early afternoon, just how you like it you antisocial prince. Remember Gaara's sister, Temari? She actually owns the place. And I know someone who works here. She makes awesome coffee too."

Before he could protest any futher, Sasuke was dragged inside. A chime signalled their entrance and the two were greeted with the cool air from the aircon. The first thing that the Uchiha noticed was a girl wearing the café's uniform with hair the color of cherry blossoms and eyes sparkling like emeralds, smiling at them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, running towards the counter, his best friend slowly followed.

 _How fitting_ , Sasuke thought.

The pinkette gave the blonde a high five. "Hey Naruto! Long time no see! Back for summer vacation?"

"As always. But now I got Sasuke with me," he proclaimed, placing an arm around his brooding best friend.

"Ah," the emeralds turned their attention to onyx who regarded her coolly. "So this is the best friend you keep talking about. I'm Sakura."

She handed out a hand and he shook it. Sasuke then quickly retracted his hand, trying hard not to dwell on the warmth that came over him unexpectedly. He tried to tune out the conversation of the two until he felt Naruto nudge his side again.

"So what do you want, teme?"

"Expresso," Sasuke answered curtly.

Pink eyebrows rose. "In this summer heat? Really?"

He directed a glare at her, but she didn't even flinch. "So?"

To his surprise, she rolled her eyes at him. It was rare for a girl not to fall into his charms and it seems like she's one of the very few who doesn't treat him like some sort of ' _heavenly god_ ' – his fangirls' words, not his.

"Well, if it's your thing." Sakura then turned her attention to Naruto. "Caramel macchiato frost with nachos and cheesy fries still?"

"You know me too well, Sakura-chan."

"Puh-lease. It's your go-to order every single time." After writing their orders down, she chimed, "Wait for 15 minutes okay? Make yourselves comfortable."

The two found a place at the corner of the room and immediately Sasuke crossed his arms and laid back on the armchair. "If I don't like the coffee here I'm going home back to Konoha, Naruto."

Said boy shrugged, not thinking he was actually serious. "That's your call, Sasuke. But let me just tell you that Sakura-chan's coffee making skills are the bomb."

The pinkette appeared with their order a while later, placing them on their table.

"Here you go. Enjoy!" She directed a smile at Naruto which immediately turned into a frown when her eyes landed on Sasuke. He didn't mind it and simply took his cup of coffee and took a sip.

He felt warm and alive all of a sudden.

.

.

Every day, the duo stopped by for snacks. Sasuke agreed – much to Naruto's teasing – that the coffee was great and it wasn't long until they were treated as regulars. But then two weeks before the summer vacation comes to a close, Naruto caught a cold and the Uchiha didn't want to know why. Not wanting to spend his afternoon beside a sick loudmouth who insists that he's fine, he found his way to the café. A smirk formed on his face when he saw that he was the only customer there. He didn't find the pinkette at the counter, only Temari who upon seeing him raised her eyebrow.

"You're not with the loudmouth brat? Okay then. What would it be this time?"

"The usual," he answered promptly. The teen then sat at the corner which Naruto and him silently marked as theirs and took out one of the books he brought with him.

 _Finally, some peace and quiet._

"No. Way."

Sasuke sighed, his plan to relax obviously failed. He looked up to see Sakura with his order, eyes wide with bewilderment at him – or rather, at his book. She immediately placed the tray on the table and sat across him, still in awe.

"How come you already have a copy of ' _The Shinobi Tales_ ' fifth book?!" she shrieked.

He placed the book down, slightly amused that her eyes followed it. "My cousin owns the publishing house."

If possible, her eyes widened even further. "Wow. That was just released last month. It hasn't even reached here yet."

To her surprise, he handed the said volume to her. "You can borrow it for now, since you're practically drooling for it. I need someone to rant with in a particular scene."

For the first time since they met, Sakura threw her bad first impression of him out of the window. "For real?! Let me guess, it's about Daichi?"

Sasuke nodded, looking grim. He had no one to vent out his frustration about the series and was pleasantly surprise to found someone who could actually relate.

Sakura looked bewildered for a moment before giggling. Emeralds sparkled with something he never saw before. "You know what, you're not that bad after all."

.

.

After that, the two found out they were alike in so many ways, balanced with their differences in other fields as well. Friendship bloomed between them, but despite that, there was something bothering the dark-haired teen.

"Expresso again, I assume?" Sakura inquired. He gave a nod at that. Before she could speak again about his order, he cut her off.

"Why won't you call me by my name?"

Jade eyes widened. She started fidgeting with the ballpen in her hand, a telltale sign of her nervousness. "You noticed, huh? Umm… it's because I don't know what suffix I should use for you." He raised an eyebrow at that. "I mean, I know you a bit well not to add a –san but not close enough to just call you by your name."

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. "I actually don't care. Use whatever you like."

"Sasuke-kun?"

He tried to ignore how his heart stopped for a second upon hearing her rather shy voice saying his name with the affectionate suffix.

"Is it okay… if I call you Sasuke-kun?" A faint blush dusted her cheeks, and he tried to calm his heart that was racing a mile a minute and utterly failing. The lad just knew that he would end up a stuttering mess if he ever spoke now, so he just nodded in agreement. She beamed at that, clutching her hands together in happiness.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura spoke with more confidence. "Well, Sasuke-kun, should I go prepare your expresso and clubhouse sandwich now?"

He couldn't help but smirk. "If it takes more than ten minutes I'm not gonna pay for it."

She heard the teasing tone and just stuck out her tongue to antagonize him. It had the opposite effect, for it amused him instead.

.

.

Before, Sasuke wished for the days to pass quickly so that he could go back home, but now all he wanted was for time to slow down instead. He tried to deny it, but he looked forward being with Sakura. She was unlike any other he met and despite the short time they've been together he felt like they've known each other for so long already.

It was rare to find someone that makes you feel like you found something you never knew you needed.

His steps felt heavy when he entered the café… probably for the last time in a while. He already planned on coming back next summer, but those days seem too far away. Sakura smiled upon seeing him, nodding to indicate she already prepared his preferred meal.

He went to his seat and not a while later she came towards him. "You're alone again? Where's your best friend?"

Sasuke sneered. "Kushina-san had company and prepared a big feast. The dobe fell asleep right after, being his pig self. I think he'll come here later though."

She nodded, amused. "Right. It's the last day of vacation after all."

His heart sunk at that. When she laid his order on the table, he lowered his head and sighed heavily, catching her attention.

"It was nice meeting you, Sakura. You're actually the only good thing that happened this summer," he grudgingly admitted.

His heart swelled when he heard her laugh. "Should I be flattered? And why do you sound like it's gonna be the last time we'll see each other?"

Sasuke looked up suddenly and couldn't stop the confusion that appeared on his face. Upon seeing that there was no customer aside from him, she took the seat across his. Her eyes sparkled as she revealed her plans excitedly.

"I'm actually going to Konoha University. I just got the news yesterday that got a scholarship there under Tsunade-sama's tutelage!"

Onyx widened at that. "You're actually _that_ good?" he asked with a teasing tone.

She punched his arm playfully. "Hey! Don't underestimate me! I'm the top of our class for a reason you know. You're not the only one running for high school valedictorian," Sakura answered with a smile.

A silence ensued, but there was no awkwardness in it, only anticipation for the future. "So, see you in spring, Sakura?"

She gave him a radiant smile that makes the summer's sun dull in comparison. "Yeah. See you, Sasuke-kun."

.

.


	14. Day 14- The One Who Waits

.

 _ **The One Who Waits**_

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 14: Wait for Me

.

.

"Sakura… arigatou."

The silence that followed was filled with unspoken feelings. For a little while longer, you allowed yourself to bask in the warmth she radiates. You don't know if you could ever feel that ever again.

Hitting a pressure point on her neck, she started to lose a grip on reality. And as she started to become unsteady and ultimately fall, you used your own body to catch her from hitting the ground. The tears that flowed from her closed eyes glistened in the moonlight. For a few more moments, it was just you and her and the falling leaves.

You carried her carefully to the stone bench. It's the least you could do, after she opened her heart for you, and only you. Despite your genius status, you still couldn't fathom how she just knew you were leaving the village. You never told anyone of your plans, yet she still found you. Instinct? A sense of foreboding?

You will never know now.

Gazing at her sleeping form, you reached out to gold her hand, one that was starting to get colder due to the night's temperature. Suddenly the thought of the possibility of coming home after seeking revenge came flooding in your mind.

"Would you still care?" you mouthed softly, fully aware that she won't be able to answer.

Yet something in your heart hoped that somehow she will. Though not a minute longer, you shove the thought away, thinking it will only serve as a distraction for you. _He_ might use Sakura against you, because despite everything else, she remains to be one of your most precious people. In a twisted way, you're protecting her and she will just have to live not aware of that fact.

Before you could think about it, you pressed your lips against hers like a fleeting touch. You'll forget about this moment of weakness and she will never know. Stepping back, you turned towards the village gates again, delayed but still determined.

Maybe she'll wait for you… maybe she won't… only the years can tell which one will happen.

.

.

The shinobi war unlike any other finally came to an end after the Infinite Tsukuyomi was released. After your treatment and a long arduous trial, you were declared pardoned of your crimes. Being able to perceive everything in a new light, you wanted to see the world and along the way, redeem yourself of all the wrongdoings you've done. It was a self-imposed mission that you needed, something no one can stop – not even Sakura.

She and the sixth hokage came with you to the village gates. Kakashi, like the father figure that he is to all of you in Team Seven, left with reminders that he hopes you will take to heart. When Sakura asked you to stay a little while longer, it felt like déjà vu.

This time, you explained it carefully to her, hoping she'll understand. For a moment, you were tempted to accept her offer of coming with you, but you managed to catch yourself and turned her down. Maybe someday, but not now. She is still needed in Konoha, and you won't be selfish anymore.

Her mood immediately darkened and the sight felt like a punch to your gut. Hoping to appease her, and wanting to at least leave her with something, a thought passed your mind.

Lifting two fingers, you poked her forehead right on her seal, proclaiming – silently vowing – to see her soon. And as another heartfelt 'thank you' left your lips, a blush formed on her cheeks which you responded with a small yet genuine smile of your own. In that moment, you wished she would somehow understand.

And as always, she did.

.

.

You sent a note to Kakashi that you'll be coming back home for a while. You don't know what to expect, but a soft voice in your head ignored for so long whispered, expecting that the certain kunoichi mentioned by Naruto in his letters who is spring personified would be there.

As you stepped closer to Konoha, a feeling of dread started to slow you down. You still don't know you if you even deserve this chance of having a future so different from before; and though you try to deny it, there is a little fear in your heart. Fear that maybe you can never truly belong anymore.

Fear that she already got tired of waiting for you to come and moved on.

But Sakura always had a special ability to see the good in even the worst, and you hold on to that belief. The promise she held in her eyes when you left was your source of hope in your travels, after all. Maybe, despite the time that passed, she will be there to be with you.

The village gates came into view and with it were three figures waiting for you. It caused you to momentarily stop, a surge of feelings you couldn't name one by one washing over you. Pink hair swayed with the wind as she opened her arms to welcome you back.

You felt like time slowed down that very instant. And then you realized, you weren't actually waiting for her to accept you. She already did, ever since. You were just simply blinded by hate to notice it. A love that you shoved aside in favour of revenge. She was always there, always a constant pillar of support.

You were actually waiting for yourself to be deserving of her love. Until now, you still think that she deserves someone else, someone not haunted by the claws of the past. But unfailingly, never wavering, she chooses you over and over again. Despite everything you've done, she would still constantly pick you among the rest. She gave you another chance and you won't allow anything or anyone – not even your idiotic self – to waste it now. You knew that you are a changed man, still a work in progress, but hopefully good enough to be able to stand beside her.

This time, you promised to yourself as you hugged her back, neither you nor her would be waiting in uncertainty ever again.

.

.


	15. Day 15- For the Future

.

 _ **For the Future**_

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 15: Training

.

.

Eyes the color of the earth looked around, anticipation keeping her on her toes. She received a letter stating that the founder of the children's clinic where she's working will come to visit and all the staff was eager to meet her again.

Then she saw it, pink hair that could only belong to the strongest medic in Konoha – probably the entire shinobi world, accompanied with the dark-haired member of the famous and legendary Team 7. The two came closer, and when they were already near within earshot, the head staff waved her hands in the air to greet them.

"Haruno-san! Uchiha-san!"

"Ogata-san! Hisashiburi!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging the older woman tightly. The latter also greeted Sasuke, to which the man responded with a nod. The two were then ushered towards the receiving area of the clinic and were served with warm tea.

After a few minutes of catching up, the medic went straight to the important topic. "I came to check up on you guys, and we also heard that there were bandits around the area?"

The young woman nodded and shuddered. "Hai. It was a large group and all of them were captured before, by Uchiha-san."

Sakura looked at him, a bit surprised. "So that's the reason why you looked confused when Kakashi-sensei sent us to investigate?"

"Aa. I thought I already dealt with the problem," Sasuke admitted.

"But apparently another group formed and they are still just waiting to strike," the older woman continued. "Though they haven't come near here yet –"

Ogata spoke too soon. Suddenly the doors were opened by force and three burly men came in brandishing swords almost as large as them.

"We're here to get –"

The robber wasn't able to finish his sentence as they were rendered unconscious by the two Konoha shinobi. The battle didn't even last a minute, for the group of twelve was nothing compared to the two that make up the neo-sannin.

Sasuke and Sakura stood side by side, gathering the criminals outside the clinic.

"Looks like we didn't have to search for them. We should tell Kakashi about this," the lone Uchiha announced. The medic nodded in agreement.

"We hit two birds with one stone today. Not only did we check up on the clinic, but we also cleared the mission of getting rid of these idiots in record time I might add," Sakura replied with an amused tone, earning a smirk from her companion.

"That was awesome!"

Both turned back to see the children looking at them with awe. They rushed towards the two, forming an excited circle of little ones trying to get their attention. Their chatter was interrupted with a bright flash of lightning promptly followed by a loud clap of thunder, causing some of the youngsters to scream.

Sakura took everyone inside while Sasuke was responsible to take the men to the Raikage. He didn't return until late afternoon, just as the rain stopped for a bit. Not long after, the storm continued to rage on. The Uchiha was immediately occupied with the kids, as they still look up to what he did just this morning. The kunoichi couldn't help the fit of giggles as mismatched orbs sent a look on confusion towards her.

"It's your turn, Sasuke-kun. They're already finished with me."

The children took him to the playroom as Sakura continued with healing the sick ones. After that, she sat down with the staff and discussed the clinic's matters. The meeting didn't last that long and afterwards she offered to help with making dinner.

The pinkette went to the large room to call everyone to eat. It functioned as a conference hall and the kid's preferred space to play when they couldn't go out during the rainy days. An amused smile formed when she saw the little ones in front of Sasuke in a basic taijutsu stance.

"Balance is important, not just with your body but with the mind as well, okay?"

The children nodded and chorused, "Hai, Uchiha-sensei!"

Onyx and amethyst looked up to see delighted emeralds. Sakura gave a small chuckle as she walked towards him. Standing beside her teammate, she faced the youngsters and clapped her hands.

"Time to eat, everyone!"

With an eager and unanimous "Hai!" from them, little feet rushed towards the dining hall. The two adults were left behind, walking slowly and taking their time.

"You were teaching them taijutsu?" The medic began.

He nodded once. "Aa. They begged me to. It was either that or they want me to read a storybook for them."

"Eeeh I would have liked that," Sakura replied with a teasing tone and Sasuke just nudged her playfully. A month already passed since they traveled together and both were in a level of comfortable far exceeding those of just teammates.

The dinner was a rather lively affair. The storm continued outside, and when the clock strikes nine in the evening, it was then bedtime for the kids. As he accompanied the children to their room, Sasuke felt a hand tugging his pants. When he looked down, he saw a little girl with cerulean eyes holding a teddy bear.

"Uchiha-sensei, can you please check if there are monsters under my bed?"

A young boy around the age of nine came towards them. "Mihoko, you shouldn't disturb Uchiha-sensei! You saw them fight, right? They're tired and they need to sleep too."

The lass looked down in embarrassment. Then, her eyes widened when she felt herself lifted up by Sasuke.

"It's okay. You don't have to be afraid," he assured her.

The child smiled brightly at him, wrapping her tiny hands around his neck. "Arigatou, Uchiha-sensei!"

It took a few more minutes for everyone to be tucked in. One lone hand stroke the the top of Mihoko's head, making her fall asleep quickly. Sakura couldn't help the smile on her face. "I didn't know you get along so well with children, Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

He merely shrugged. "It's training," he replied softly a second later.

The kunoichi tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Training for what?"

Sasuke moved the little girl's blanket towards the child's chin. He glanced up and simply answered, "For our future."

An amused smirk formed on his face when the medic's face turned as rosy as her hair, eyes wide with surprise and her jaw slightly dropped. Lifting two fingers, he lifted her chin up to close her mouth. It rested there for a few moments until he poked her forehead softly.

"Come on, let the children sleep."

Sakura was still frozen in place and so Sasuke took her hand with his and led her out of the kids' room.

.

.


	16. Day 16- Fireworks

.

 ** _Fireworks_**

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 16: Sparks

.

.

If there was one thing the three best friends have in common, it would be their stubbornness.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura begged their parents to let them go to the camping trip that Itachi went to, but the adults blatantly refused. The ten year olds crossed their arms at the final verdict despite their pleas and decided to meet up at the wide backyard of the Uchihas.

"It's really no fair! Why can Itachi-nii go and we can't?!" the blonde screeched with irritation.

The only girl laid back on the well-maintained grass which the boys followed not a moment later. She looked to her left where Naruto was. "Okaa-san said it was for older kids only. And she said to wait because we'll have our own field trip as well." A small pout formed on her lips. "But I remember that the teacher said it will only last a day and we won't go camping."

Sakura turned her attention to her right when she heard a snort. "They treat us like kids."

"But we are, Sasuke-kun."

"Nuh uh! We're ten. That's two numbers already!" Naruto butt in. Then a wide smile appeared on his face. He sat back up, waving his hand around. "Let's just camp here then! We can make our own tents and bonfire and watch the stars and all that!"

Sasuke and Sakura sat up as well. The childhood friends slash neighbours looked at each other with matching grins on their faces. The three then ran off to their respective houses, gathering materials for their impromptu camping. They found a loophole in their parents' words, and now they're going to have an adventure of their own.

But the adults found out while they were busy rummaging things for their activity. After a quick meeting between the Uzumakis, Uchihas, and Harunos, the kids were granted permission to camp out at the vast lawn of the raven-haired family. The grownups helped with setting up the large tent for the three to share and the kids spent the majority of the afternoon playing around the yard. When twilight came, Sasuke's parents came to bring them food and prepared a bonfire for them.

As the sky turned darker, the trio lied down on the ground, watching the twinkling stars. "I wish we had fireworks," Sakura thought out loud.

Naruto raised his hand in agreement. "That's right! It would be perfect dattebayo!"

But the little girl suddenly shuddered. "But I find them a bit scary though. They're beautiful… only that they're too loud."

"Not all of them are loud and scary," obsidian held jade eyes in his gaze. Seeing her confused, Sasuke smirked and took off to the shed, where a stack of sparklers left after the New Year's celebration were kept. He took the box and presented it to wide emeralds and sapphires.

"That's so cool, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, practically drooling at the sight. He took some and proceeded to arrange the sparklers in a large circle on the ground. The young Uchiha took one and handed it to Sakura. He was taken aback with how hard she shook her head.

"It might burn in my hand," Sakura wailed.

"No it won't," he assured her. He took her hand to make her hold the unlit sparkler and clasped it with his. "You trust me, right?"

She nodded, though her eyes still held a little fear in them. "Of course, Sasuke-kun."

"Then there's no need to be afraid, okay?" She nodded again in reply and the dark haired boy called out to their friend who was still busy with his work.

"Oi, Naruto, light up this sparkler."

"Ehhh let me light up these first!"

Onyx eyes darkened into a glare. "Usuratonkachi."

The blonde crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine!"

When he did, Sakura tightened her grasp on the hand-held firework and Sasuke held on to her even tighter. Sparks then formed, and despite her glassy eyes, the pinkette started to smile. The Uchiha waved their joined hands around until a laugh came from the girl.

"See? It's not so bad right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her.

Her grin became bigger. "Yeah!"

"Sasuke!"

The trio turned around to see Fugaku walking towards them with a frown, Mikoto following closely behind. "I told you not to light these without adult supervision, right?"

The boy lowered his head, feeling the full effect of his father's scolding. Somehow, it seems like he was always disappointing him. Before he could say his apologies however, a voice spoke up for him.

"It's my fault, Fugaku-san! I wanted to see fireworks but I find them too loud and Sasuke-kun said that not all are loud and brought the sparklers but saw that I'm afraid and he helped me not to be scared anymore," Sakura proclaimed in an earnest tone. "Please don't be mad at Sasuke-kun. He was only helping me."

The little girl bowed while her two friends were bewildered. Following her, Naruto also bowed and responded, "And I was the one who lit up the sparkler, Fugaku-san. Though it was Sasuke who told me to but I followed him anyway on my own will 'ttebayo."

' _They're defending me_ ,' Sasuke thought. Gratitude filled his heart and also mirrored his friends' action before his parents. The sight softened the Uchiha patriarch's heart. He felt his wife's hand grasp his own, much like how his son was still holding Sakura.

"Fugaku, there's no need to be so harsh." She turned towards the youngsters who were still bowing low. "Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan, Naruto-chan, please raise you heads."

When they did, she gave a motherly smile at them. "We will supervise you in lighting the sparklers. I actually prepared marshmallows, chocolate, and crackers for you three. You can make your own s'mores after, okay?"

The three beamed at her. In no time, the backyard lit up with bright sparks. Fugaku was the one who lighted them all up and the children's eyes reflected the bursts of light. Making the s'mores was the next agenda, and the adults left them for a while.

While they were busy in making the snack, Sasuke was a bit bothered with Sakura's stare. When he called her out for it, surprise came to him in the form of her hugging him out of the blue.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. You got scolded because of me." Wide onyx eyes saw Naruto with an all-knowing and teasing smile. He wanted to wipe it off his face but his mind focused on the girl's warmth. Tentatively, he returned the gesture.

"It's not your fault, Sakura."

She tightened her embrace, not daring to look at him. "But you still got in trouble because of me."

"But you defended me, right? I don't mind as long as it's for you," he whispered before he could think of his words. The boy felt his heart racing, silently praying that Sakura wouldn't notice it. He felt like a entire fireworks display was happening in his chest. But as the moments passed, he realized that he didn't hate it. Too distracted with his own reaction he didn't realize that the pinkette was in the same state as him.

"Thank you for helping me overcome my fear, Sasuke-kun." When she removed her hold on him, she was surprised to see him turn as red as his favourite tomatoes. The boy didn't trust himself to say anything, so he simply nodded in reply.

From afar, Mikoto was busy taking photos of the two with her DSLR, smiling widely and already planning to present her little collection of photographs she's taken as a gift for Sasuke and Sakura's wedding day in the future.

.

.


	17. Day 17- Unwind

.

 ** _Unwind_**

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 17: Body Talk

.

.

Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky raven hair. It was a rough day at Konoha Hospital's Emergency Lifesaving department – all of them were on their toes, adrenaline pumping through their veins. Murao Hiro, a twenty year old patient with third degree burns, Yamamoto Eri, a geriatric patient who suffered cardiac arrest, and a damage control surgery to a middle-aged Ikeuchi Kaoru who suffered a high-fall trauma kept his mind and body working throughout the day. But he didn't hate it. He thrived on the daily rush in Lifesaving, something that was not that common when he spent the last few years in Neurosurgery.

Initially, he didn't plan on coming back to the department where he started at in the hospital. Yamato-sensei, Lifesaving's chief, begged him to in front of everyone since there was a lack of manpower but to no avail. But after a large-scale disaster at the highway, where his expertise was needed on site, he was having second thoughts. He will never admit it out loud, but a large part of his reason why he returned was because of the humble pleading with a hint of desperation from the staff leader and her words that hit him hard when they were alone at the helipad.

Those jade eyes seem to always affect him in more ways than one.

He breathed in the cool afternoon air, finally letting himself relax. The railings near the helipad were his haven. Rarely anyone came here unless necessary, and thus it became a place for him to just unwind and stay away from the hustle and bustle of the hospital for a while.

Though to be more accurate, it was _their_ place to unwind.

Footsteps were heard coming towards him, and the presence was all too familiar he didn't even need to turn his head to look to know who it was. After all, he spent almost every single day of the last nine years of his life around her. That, and the warmth she radiates, is something unique to her alone.

A hand holding a can of cold coffee appeared at his line of sight. His eyes went from the said limb to the face of its owner, a gentle smile decorating it.

"Arigatou," he replied in a low voice as he accepted her offered drink. Apple-green eyes held a tiredness that matched his own, but there was a glint of happiness on them.

After all, their team managed to save all the patients today.

"Good job today, Sasuke-kun," Sakura beamed as both of them opened their cans of coffee. They drank in silence for a minute, letting the caffeine's effects sink in, providing a boost of energy for them.

"Your shift already ended right, Sakura?" Sasuke inquired, liking how the cool breeze touches his face. Beside him, the pinkette nodded.

"Yeah, but I still need to file some records. Plus, Yamato-sensei wanted a report on the fellows' development. Tsunade-sama wanted it by her desk in two days."

He smirked. "Did they pass your criteria?"

"They've greatly improved. And more passionate now, those three." A proud smile formed on her face. "It won't be long until they can finally stand on their own two feet."

A tranquil silence filled them. The raven haired Neurosurgeon closed his eyes, making his body relax. He opened them when he heard a soft humming coming from her.

"It's amazing, isn't it? How the human body recovers from different kinds of injury," Sakura started. "As emergency doctors, we get to have a front-row seat on the miracles that happen." A sigh escaped her as she continued, "But not everyone responds in the same way. There was a patient with the same case as Ikeuchi-san before, but sadly he didn't make it."

He nodded in understanding. "It comes down to their will to live now. Ikeuchi-san had a family waiting for her, and I guess she didn't want to leave them just yet."

She took another sip of coffee. "I'm so glad she's stable now. Ah, tomorrow Yamamoto-san will transfer to Cardiology's care. We were told that Ishikawa-sensei is actually her granddaughter. Murao-san is still under observation, and I've given the task to monitor him constantly to the fellows."

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips. "They'll be okay. As you said, they've greatly improved."

"You did a great job in encouraging the fellows again." She turned her head and smiled at him. "The way you do things simply take my breath away."

He stared straight ahead, hoping she couldn't see the tips of his ears turning red.

"I'm really glad you're back, Sasuke-kun," Sakura continued.

"Aa."

Their eyes met again. It became a common occurrence in the past years, Sasuke noticed. But when he really thought about it, it was their habit since they first came as newbie fellows in the hospital. With a look, they could understand each other without words, which made their teamwork effortless. Even from before, Sakura was the one he felt in tune with. Her intelligence matched his, and she was the one he always chooses to consult his cases with. She is his precious comrade, one he knew that is rare to find in their world.

Suddenly a low rumbling sound came from the staff leader. She clutched her stomach as her face then became as pink as her hair, causing the man to smirk. But before he could tease her about it though, a similiar sound came from him, and he wanted to hide his own blush as well. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at their bodies' call for food.

Sasuke stood up, taking both their empty cans of coffee and throwing it at the trash bin near them. "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria."

"Late lunch or early dinner?" she teased, to which he couldn't help but smirk.

"Both."

The sun began to leave its throne in the sky, the blues and violets of twilight illuminating the joined hands of the two doctors making their way back inside the hospital they call their second home.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note: AU fic largely inspired by _Code Blue,_ a Japanese medical drama with only a drop of romance that I absolutely love and one of my faves that I do not own :(


	18. Day 18- Your Presence

.

 _ **Your Presence**_

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 18: Something Better

.

.

Little flowers of the sakura tree started to show its beauty to the rest of the world. Mismatched orbs looked on, completely mesmerized. The sight was a signal that winter finally passed, making way for the season of spring. A time of rebirth and new chances. Sasuke reached out to touch one, the softness a huge contrast to his lone calloused hand.

One person would always come in his mind – the only one he could associate the beautiful blossoms of spring with. Someone who stayed far too long in his head, yet he realizes that he doesn't mind.

He doesn't want to think that the reason why he's been seeking out sakura trees and finding comfort in his travels is because of her, but then he would be lying to himself.

After the war, when he was waiting for the result of his case, Sakura was a constant presence. The pink-haired kunoichi was both there as a medic and as his teammate. She filled his dark days with bright stories, one that leaves a gentle warmth in his heart. When he was pardoned, Team 7 rekindled the bond that was always there. Yet he is still restless, needing something… wanting something.

And so he requested to go back on the road… to redeem himself… to find himself once again.

Of course, Sakura was there to send him off. With a poke on her forehead – the expression of love he has only ever showed to her, just her – and a smile that he hoped conveyed his utmost gratitude, he set out to see the vast shinobi world in a new perspective.

He didn't feel alone while travelling. Sasuke knew he had a home to come back to… people that are waiting for him to return when he's ready.

The lone Uchiha sat beneath the tree, closing his eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air. After a few minutes, his orbs showed themselves to the world, proceeding to let the sight soothe his mind. He then took a box from his sling bag hidden beneath his cloak. Sasuke fiddled with the object, his thoughts going back to yesterday's event at one of the villages he passed through.

.

.

 _"Young man! Are you seeking for a gift?"_

 _That caught the former avenger's attention. The buds of the cherry blossom trees reminded him of a special occasion, and the old man's words were like an answered prayer. When he nodded, the artisan led him to his small shop, adorned with assorted precious gems and beautiful pieces of jewelry._

 _"Have a look then."_

 _The obsidian not hidden by his hair scanned the trinkets, not sure if it would suit Sakura's taste. Then he saw it, the piece reminding him of the medic so much. It was just like her, simple yet very elegant._

 _"I'll take this."_

.

.

An all-too familiar chakra signature made him come back to reality. Immediately he stuffed the box back inside his bag, spreading out his senses to know if he wasn't dreaming. True enough, there she was, running out of the forest. He saw jade eyes widen as she came to an abrupt halt, jaw slightly parted.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He gave a curt nod, and Sakura smiled widely as she came closer to him. Under the cherry blossom tree, two teammates found each other again for the first time in a while.

"I didn't expect you to be here," the pinkette started, stretching her arms over her head.

"Aa. You were on a mission?"

"Yeah. But I feel like it's not done yet. I'm actually training medics here in Iwagakure. I was just supposed to do it in two weeks, but I feel like they need more time to learn the complex healing procedures." She sat down on one of the rocks, stretching the muscles of her legs this time. "Now I'm going back to Konoha and ask Kakashi-sensei – hokage-sama, I mean – if I can go back to check on them after finishing up some duties at the hospital."

He tilted his head and answered, "Then I shouldn't keep you from your time."

Sakura sighed softly, not wanting their time together to end. "Will you be coming home soon?"

Sasuke turned towards the space beside her. "I can't promise that." He turned to lock his gaze with hers and mentally sighed with relief when he saw a smile full of understanding from her.

"Well, just to remind you, we'll always be waiting for you." ' _Especially me_ ,'the medic couldn't help but adding mentally.

He allowed a small smile of his own to grace his features. "Hn."

Sakura stood up, her hands clasping the strap of her bag. "Then, see you soon, Sasuke-kun."

She turned her back at him, about to leave towards the direction of Konoha when she heard him call out her name. He handed out a small rectangular box to her. "Here." The former avenger saw the confusion on her face, yet she accepted it nonetheless.

"What's this for?"

"Open it."

He looked down, hoping Sakura would like his gift for her and not knowing what do if she didn't. When he heard her gasp, his head immediately looked up to stare into her jade pools glistening with happiness while her entire face just _glows_. She turned her attention back to the box on her hands, then back at him again, lips slightly parted in amazement.

"This… S-Sasuke-kun…"

Nestled on the velvet interior of the box is a locket shaped like the seal on her forehead with the same shade of green as her eyes. There was no picture inside it when she opened it carefully, but Sakura already knew what she will fill the blank space with.

The lone Uchiha gave him one of his small yet genuine smiles, a rare sight that was reserved for her eyes only. "I planned to deliver it on the day of your birthday but since you're already here," he shrugged, "I might as well give it to you."

Sasuke tried to calm down his heart for he just knew she could hear it pounding in his chest. "Happy birthday, Sakura."

He was surprised when she hugged him out of the blue, the strong force and his lack of anticipation causing both of them to fall on the ground. When he opened his eyes, he saw her emeralds twinkling at him and her soft pink locks tickling his cheeks.

"Thank you thank you thank you, Sasuke-kun! You really didn't have to because just seeing you here is more than enough but I'll treasure this forever!"

The medic then realized their position, and her face turned as pink as her hair. Sasuke felt the back of his neck and the tips of his ears go red, trying hard not to let the color spread to his cheeks. Sakura scrambled back to her feet, the Uchiha following not a second longer.

Sakura took the locket from its place and tried to place it around her neck, only to be stopped by the man before her. He took the jewelry, his arms enveloping around her, and clasped the lock in place. Sasuke stepped back slightly to stare into her eyes, twinkling like the stars.

She was the one who received a gift, but he felt like he was the one who got something better. Soon, when his travels are over, he can drown himself in those viridian eyes that can rival the wide meadows in spring for as long as he like.

.

.


	19. Day 19- Habits

.

 _ **Habits**_

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 19: Coffee and Tea

.

.

An incoming storm didn't prevent Konoha High School's student council to meet up at their own room at the institution on a Saturday and finalize the plans for their upcoming festival. As president, Neji wouldn't have it any other way.

Pale lavender eyes looked around his members, each busy finishing up their assigned tasks. He couldn't help but notice the tension between his vice president and secretary, though. It was almost palpable, really. Everyone stole glances at the two who are still not on speaking terms. His sharp eyes saw something amusing, though.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were also busy sneaking glances at each other, trying their best not to get caught.

Neji tried to hide the way his lips curled upward. He knew about their quarrel from Tenten and being the senior, he wanted to make them end it, yet he knew that it was something out of his power. Matters of the heart were something he would rather not intervene.

The long table was full of papers and cheerful chatter between everyone, except the two childhood friends. Sasuke massaged his temples, feeling a growing headache starting to form. Insomnia hit him last night and he decided to just finish his homework and projects for the following week. Taking a sip of his coffee, he glimpsed at the only pink-haired girl in the room seated far from him for the first time, busy filing up the council's documents. He kept his stoic look on despite the urge to smirk. He knew she didn't have her morning coffee yet, by the way her fingers continued to play with her pen unconsciously and the frown that seems to be permanently etched on her face. His eyes then fell on the work before him and sighed.

While he focused his attention to his duties, jade eyes found their way towards him.

' _He's agitated_ ,' Sakura couldn't help but muse. ' _And judging by the way he's gripping on his coffee, he didn't get much sleep last night. Which reminds me…_ ' The pinkette sighed, her patience growing thin. Naruto was sent out to get them drinks and something to eat but still hasn't returned. She wasn't able to get a full cup of her morning coffee and now she's twitching to drink it.

"I'm back!" the aforementioned blonde announced, lifting up two hands holding the things he bought. Hinata stood up to help him and everyone rushed towards the bags except Sasuke who already came in with a coffee and bread in hand.

"Ugh finally!" Ino exclaimed. "My stomach's grumbling already!"

Sakura found the cup with her name, immediately took a sip, and winced. Naruto caught her reaction and asked, "It's chamomile tea, Sakura-chan! Your favourite, right?"

Sakura sighed. Seriously, how could Naruto proclaim that he's one of her best friends if he can't even catch her habits? Before she could correct him though, a loud snort came from the other end of the table.

"Usuratonkachi."

The loudmouth visibly twitched. "What was that, teme?!"

He rolled his eyes at him. "She takes coffee in the morning, you idiot. Cappucino with three shots of expresso. It should be hot unless she stated otherwise. And even if she requests for iced coffee during a cold weather like today, don't question her. Tea is for the late afternoon. Make sure it's matcha or else she'll have your head on a bloody platter. Chamomile tea is for evenings and she only drinks it if she's in the mood for it or when she can't sleep."

Everyone gaped at him. Not wanting to be under their questioning – _and amused?_ – gazes, Sasuke stood up and abruptly left the room, mentally cursing and berating himself like no other has ever cursed and berated themselves before. He just made his feelings obvious and displayed for everyone to see, and he tried to keep his mind off the pair of surprised jade eyes that was the last one he saw before storming out.

Sakura, on the other hand, couldn't help the blush from dusting her cheeks. A few seconds after the raven-haired lad left, everyone in the room started to tease the pinkette.

"Gosh, just kiss and make up with your boyfriend, Forehead," Ino gushed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sakura cried out.

"Right," the blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Best _guy_ friend, sure whatever. If it helps you sleep at night."

"Sasuke obviously still cares a lot about you," added Tenten. "Honestly your lover's quarrel is just too cute."

Neji swallowed a bite of his sandwich before he remarked, "It's only been three days since you guys fought and both of you can't stand not talking to each other, huh?"

"How troublesome," Shikamaru commented.

Ino slapped the pinkette's hand and proclaimed, "You were the one who decided to end your friendship since your diaper days, right? Go fix it, you idiot!"

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata called out her name and tapped her shoulder, seeing her distressed look.

All the while, the girl on the hot seat cradled the cup of tea between her hands, her mind not registering her friends' words. She stared at the door where Sasuke stormed out, and her heart still ached. Their misunderstanding got blown out of proportion, and in the height of their argument she shouted that he's no longer her friend and walked out on him.

Finally deciding that enough is enough, Sakura took Sasuke's unfinished drink and went towards the place she knew he would be. And when she opened the door to the rooftop, she was right once again. His back facing her, the pinkette took careful steps towards him.

"We can't finish everything if the vice president is not around you know," Sakura announced softly beside Sasuke. Her head was lowered and one outstretched hand was holding the coffee he has forgotten in his haste to leave the room. He took it from her, nodding to give his thanks. He finished it in one gulp, and after he did, he was suddenly hugged by the girl before him. His hands went around her waist in pure instinct as he managed to keep the two of them standing.

For a while, only the gush of wind was heard. Sasuke closed his eyes, noting how much he missed her greatly.

"I'm sorry," both blurted out simultaneously.

Jade orbs locked with obsidian. "I should have controlled my temper."

"I shouldn't have raised my voice," Sasuke admitted, one hand stoking her hair.

"I don't like fighting with you," his beloved mumbled on his chest. He nuzzled his cheek on top of her head, enjoying the feel of being close to her again. She didn't see it, but a small grateful smile softened his features. "Me too."

Sakura removed her embrace to wipe some stray tears on her face. "Will you forgive me, Sasuke-kun?"

"Only if _you'll_ forgive _me_."

After nodding vigorously, the pinkette wanted to vocalize her affirmation when she was cut off by a loud clap of thunder. She closed her eyes and covered her ears on reflex. After it was done, she felt him ruffle her hair.

"Come on let's go inside. The storm's gonna wreck havoc any minute now." Sasuke held out his hand to her. Smiling softly, Sakura took it with her own. Despite the gloomy weather, both felt as if sunshine finally returned, the warmth from their intertwined hands rivaling that of the summer sun.

.

.


	20. Day 20- For Your Sake

.

 _ **For Your Sake**_

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 20: Compromise

.

.

Sasuke's footsteps felt light as he was approaching the familiar road that leads to the village hidden in the leaves. He comes back to Konoha occasionally to deliver some information to Kakashi too valuable to be sent via his hawks. The lone Uchiha sent word that he was coming, expecting his team to greet him at the gates. Sure enough, Naruto and Kakashi were there.

Unconsciously, his eyes scanned the surroundings, noticing that a certain pink-haired kunoichi wasn't there to greet him home for the first time.

"If you're looking for Sakura, she's currently stuck at the hospital now," the hokage announced.

Sasuke was grateful for his long hair, for it was able to hide the reddening of the tips of his ears. Naruto nudged his side in a teasing manner.

"You missed her terribly, huh teme?"

"Shut up, dobe."

The blonde jinchuuriki just grinned at him, then suddenly became solemn much to the Uchiha's surprise. "Sakura-chan's working non-stop for the past few weeks. A nasty strain of influenza wrecked havoc here, draining all the shinobi and medics' chakra. She and Tsunade-baa managed to create a vaccine and mandated everyone to take it."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi for confirmation and he nodded grimly. "Thankfully, it's been controlled now. Only a handful is still affected. Which reminds me, you need your flu shot for it too, Sasuke. You never know if you'll encounter the same one in your travels. I scheduled you for one now."

"Aa."

The three males of Team 7 started heading towards the village. "I'm worried for Sakura-chan though. Last time I saw her, she looked really tired," Naruto continued.

Kakashi shrugged. "You know Sakura. She's a medic through and through with a stubborn streak. Tsunade-sama already relieved her of her duty, but she still continues."

"Isn't it dangerous?" Sasuke blurted out with a tinge of concern that was not left unnoticed by the two. "I'm not questioning her strength, but she should not overdo it."

Cerulean eyes twinkled with an urge to tease. Just as he was about to open his mouth, he saw long ebony hair swaying from a distance that could only belong to the love of his life. "Hinata!"

Said Hyuuga looked around, a bright smile on her face. "Yosh! I'll meet you guys later at Ichiraku okay? Ja!" Naruto jogged ahead, standing by Hinata's side and taking the bag of groceries from her.

"Love does wonders huh?" Kakashi mused out loud, to which the former avenger just snorted. Giving him a dry look, Team 7's sensei mumbled, "As if you're not affected."

Sasuke refused to say anything more. The walk towards the direction of Konoha's hospital was filled with silence until the older one of the two spoke.

"After you do get that shot, will you do us a favour, Sasuke? Make sure Sakura will take a good, long deserved rest. She's really hard-headed, refusing to stop healing until every single one is okay. Tsunade-sama told me that even the newbie medics can handle it now, but Sakura won't back down."

"Why me?"

He gave him a knowing smile. "She'll listen to you, just like how you'll only listen to her. Report to me later… or tomorrow. Take all the time in the world."

With a wink and a poof, the sixth hokage disappeared, right at the entrance of the hospital. Sasuke took slow steps and entered the double glass doors. The place was still quite busy, and just as he was about to approach the receptionist, Shizune came towards him.

"Uchiha-san, I assume hokage-sama told you about the flu shot?"

He nodded curtly. "Well then let's get it over with," the medic replied and led him to the second floor. She opened an unoccupied room and allowed him to settle down at an examination table. Sasuke waited for a few minutes, letting himself relax after months of travelling. He heard the door open again and mismatched orbs looked at the person he's been looking forward to see, her attention at the clipboard on her hand. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw her eyes widen upon seeing him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura."

The smirk turned into a frown when he took in her tired figure. She was panting a little from the strain of work, and that did not sit well with him.

"What are you doing here?" He was about to reply when she held up a hand at him. "Sorry, my bad. Flu shot. I remember now."

His frown deepened as she watched him scan the papers at the aforementioned clipboard. "Shizune-san didn't tell me it would be you, and I only saw your profile now," she smiled sheepishly. "Aside from the shot, I believe you need a physical exam as well, Sasuke-kun."

She continued to babble, but he was too occupied with observing the bags under her eyes and her pale face. Her emeralds held a tiredness that she masked perfectly, but she can't fool him.

"When was the last time you took a good eight hours of sleep, Sakura?"

The medic stiffened at his question. Her mouth opened to reply but stopped mid-way. He raised one eyebrow at her and the blush on her cheeks turned darker than her hair.

"I can manage, Sasuke-kun. Really! It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal."

She crossed her arms. "I'm a medic, in case you forgot. I took a vow that I will do everything I can to save those in need."

"But you already did, Sakura. You're only human. You need to rest too," he argued.

"There's no time for that!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, silently asking her to explain. The pinkette fidgeted with her fingers and mumbled. "I can't rest now that you're here. I'd rather spend time with you since you can't stay long in Konoha." Her words were too soft for a normal person to hear, but her teammate is not a normal person at all. His gaze softened, a resolve forming in his mind.

"If you take a good, long rest, I'll…" he took a deep breath, "I'll stay here longer."

Jade eyes stared at him in shock for a solid minute before looking back down at all the documents on the exam table. "I don't want your pity."

He sighed loudly. "Do you really think I'm the kind of person who will do things out of pity, Sakura?" Emeralds clashed with onyx at that. "I know you're strong, but you need to know when to stop and take a rest."

Sasuke leaned forward, their noses almost touching. "I don't want you to sleep on me when we're out wherever Naruto drags us. Who'll save me from the dobe?"

Sakura blinked, and not a moment too soon, started giggling. She placed a hand on his cheek, smiling softly. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

A small smile formed on his face as well. He leaned back and allowed her to prepare everything. After a few minutes, she grinned widely at him.

"In exchange for your kindness and concern, Sasuke-kun, I'm going to give you your flu shot now," Sakura proclaimed, holding out a syringe with a rather large needle.

He visibly gulped.

.

.


	21. Day 21- Fate's Weaving

.

 _ **Fate's Weaving**_

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 21: Cloaks

.

.

Snow fell at a constant rate, the gush of wind harsher and colder. It is another long and winter for their village, but the people don't mind. It's been like that for centuries and they have adapted to the bitter cold. Lanterns filled the streets with a cheery glow, casting enchantment to both natives and tourists alike. The place was also known for their hot springs, and with winter came a flock of travellers.

Expert hands handled the weaving loom with ease. Emeralds twinkled at the sight of another cloak nearly complete – another handiwork she can be proud of. The Haruno family was well known throughout the village and beyond for their intricate woven clothing all made by hand. For generations, they have mastered and perfected their art, the source of their pride. As the next head, it was only natural for Sakura to weave with as much skill and expertise as those of before her. Learning the craft at the tender age of two and with a dedication unlike any other, she was considered as a prodigy of their clan.

The door opened, revealing her mother carrying a mug of hot chocolate for her. "Don't stay up too late okay, sweetheart?" Mebuki beamed as she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Yes, kaa-san. I'm nearly finished, anyway."

After the Haruno matriarch placed the drink down on the table, screams were then heard echoing throughout the village. It was followed by a loud explosion and people running.

"What was that?!"

Sakura dashed out of her room, not minding her mother's cry for her to stay behind. Jade orbs widened at the sight that greeted her when she arrived at the streets. Men twice her size were wielding swords, terrorizing the villagers, destroying the houses, and taking everything they seem valuable.

Bandits.

She saw her father and others fighting them off, but they were in the losing end. Her eyes widened when she saw a little girl crying her heart out and cornered by one of the criminals. Sakura rushed to help her, swinging a metal rod at the man's head with all her strength. Seeing him fall and lose consciousness, the pinkette took the child in her arms and ran back towards her home.

"Nee-chan watch out!"

Jade eyes looked back and widened when she saw a sword directed towards her. She braced herself for the pain that will follow, but there wasn't one. Her would-be attacker was on the ground, and it was his head that was bleeding. Standing beside him was a man she never met, and for a few seconds, their eyes locked.

The moment didn't last long. He quickly left her side, aiding the villagers in fighting of the bandits. The village folk were amazed with the smoothness and accuracy of his actions. The bandits fell one by one around him like flies, and it wasn't long until all the criminals were taken care off. They all cheered for him, but those cheers turned into sounds of worry when they saw him fall on the snowy ground.

They left him in the care of Haruno Kizashi, being the leader of their village and also for the reason that his wife Mebuki was the main healer. Their unknown hero rested for days for the wounds he acquired in battle were deep. All the while, Sakura stayed by his side, waiting for him to wake up.

A blizzard raged one night a week after the bandits attacked. The Haruno heiress stayed in his room to watch over him, practicing on her embroidery skills on a dress she made for her newborn cousin. The filled the room with her soft singing, hoping not to wake up their saviour.

"You have a nice voice."

Sakura stiffened and looked at their visitor, a blush adorning her cheeks. "Y-You're awake."

He tried to sit up, but she was quick to make him lie down again. "Don't. Your wounds might reopen. Wait here, okay?"

She ran out of the room to call her mother who was quick to answer. After checking up his condition, Mebuki declared he was okay but will need to rest for a bit more.

"We didn't get to know your name, young man," Kizashi asked after introducing his family to him.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," was the raven haired man's reply. His eyes widened slightly when he saw them kneel in front of him, bowing low.

"Thank you for saving our village," the Haruno patriarch declared. "Also, for saving my one and only daughter."

"There is no need to bow. Raise your heads," Sasuke announced. The three followed and stood up.

"The villagers gave some gifts for you, Uchiha-san," Mebuki added. "Meanwhile, please stay here and recover your strength. You are more than welcome to."

While her parents were in a deep conversation with the village's hero, Sakura ran her eyes to his form. She was startled when he stared back at her, only realizing now that they were the only ones left in the room. He raised an eyebrow at her and the pinkette blushed.

"I… I should let you rest, Uchiha-san. I know that –"

"Sasuke."

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Call me Sasuke. There is no need for formalities," he clarified. Sakura smiled at him, clasping her hands together.

"If that is your wish. I… I want to say thank you, by the way. For saving my life and the entire village as well."

He shrugged. "It was the right thing to do."

"I shouldn't keep you from resting, or my mother will throttle me." Sakura grinned. "Good night… Sasuke-kun."

Sakura found a companion and a friend in their guest. For the two of them, it felt like they've known each other far longer than the time they've spent together. Sasuke was welcomed with open arms in the village and Sakura was there to teach him of their culture. The winter seemed shorter than she remembered it to be, for one day, she found him in his room fixing his things and preparing to set out.

"You're leaving already?"

"Aa."

She handed out a cloak to him but he did not raise his hand to receive it. Making a sound of frustration, she came closer to him, placing the said cape around him, adding warmth to his large figure.

"I made this for you. Though it's nearing the end of winter, it can still get pretty cold. Don't be stubborn and try to stay indoors as much as possible, okay?"

He nodded at her. Suddenly she realized their close proximity, causing her face to heat up. She placed a respectful distance between them, hoping he won't hear her loud heartbeat.

"You'll… you'll come back, right?"

Sasuke saw hope shining in her eyes. "I'll try."

Her happiness deflated a bit, but she still held a smile on her face. "Take care of yourself, okay? We'll be here waiting for you to come again."

He smiled softly at her which only made the pinkette's heart beat faster. "You too. Don't be reckless."

Sakura giggled at that. She accompanied him to the end of the village, where the people had gathered to send him off. Her eyes started to turn glassy as his figure disappeared from her sight but she shook the feeling of sadness away. She'll wait for him, even if it will take years. Something in her heart just told her that he'll come back. Fate decided that their paths will meet, and she knew fate will make them meet again. Hope blossomed in her, and she continued to cultivate it day by day, anticipating his return.

Spring came and went and made way for autumn. Slowly, the reds and oranges of the season changed into pure immaculate white. The villagers tightened the cloaks around them, trying hard not to succumb to the cold.

Sakura walked slowly, the layer of snow beneath her starting to get thicker. She hummed and sang softly on the way back to her home after delivering some cloth to her relatives, her mind thinking back to Sasuke – the man who didn't leave her mind ever since last winter.

' _I wonder if he still has his cloak with him_ ,' she mused.

"You really do have a nice voice," she heard someone speak behind her. Sakura's heart quickened its pace, recognizing the owner immediately.

There was no one else who could have a voice as deep and dreamy as him.

The weaver looked around, jade orbs falling on his onyx. The black cloak with the red strings at the bottom that she made for him hugged his form. The pinkette's mind went into overdrive, chanting ' _He's here!_ '

Sasuke shortened the distance between them, eye contact never breaking, and Sakura wasn't sure if the warmth she felt was from her own clothes or from the heat he radiates. The heiress held out a gloved hand and caressed his cheek softly.

"It really is you."

He covered the hand on his cheek with his own, a small smile on his face. "Hisashiburi."

.

.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm actually cramming everything always, thank you to those who gave their lovely reviews: the guests and especially _ILoveSxS_ , _Tropicallight_ , and _icy-rain499_ who constantly give their love! You guys really help me fight my writer's block :*

To the guest that thought One Liter of Tears was my inspiration for day 17: I only realized it when you pointed it out hahaha :D That drama is my fave as well and will forever make me cry a liter of tears T.T


	22. Day 22- His Gestures

.

 ** _His Gestures_**

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 22: Little Things

.

.

The symphony of the night's orchestra filled the serenity of the night. Two of the best shinobi of Konoha walked slowly, hands intertwined, both with tender and content smiles on their faces.

"Where are we going, Sasuke-kun?"

He turned his head towards her. "You'll see," he answered simply.

The duo continued their nightly stroll, enjoying each other's company and the beauty of nature around them. Sasuke led her to a rather large oak tree on a small hill and the two decided to lie down side by side on the grassy ground. Viridian eyes glowed at the sight of the numerous stars that sparkled in the night sky.

"Whoa, this is a great view for stargazing, Sasuke-kun!" the kunoichi couldn't help but gush excitedly. "Did you go to this place often?" She glanced at him only to see that he was already looking at her, smiling softly.

"Aa. You said you wanted to have a great view of the meteor shower, right?"

His words made her heart melt with happiness, a blush adorning her cheeks making her feelingd obvious for the world to see. Sakura reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, which he quickly covered with his own warm one. "Arigatou," she breathed.

For a few more minutes, their gazes were locked with each other. It was something natural, something neither of them can control. Sakura removed her hold on him and decided to snuggle at his side. They've only come to terms with their feelings for the other recently and the medic still feels like she's dreaming.

As a little girl, Sakura believed that the grander the way a person showed his or her feeling to that one special being, the bigger the love the person has to the significant other. She blamed the storybook her aunt gave her for her sixth birthday for giving her that thought. Now that she's older, she realized the love she's known doesn't work like that for her.

Yes, all she had at first was a crush, a little puppy love no one really paid attention to. She daydreamed about Sasuke proclaiming his undying love for her for the entire village to see, while his other fangirls cried in a corner – numerous bouquets, fireworks, the whole nine yards . It was a childish dream that little by little lost its spark in her. After all, her eyes were opened to the cruelty of the shinobi world. But slowly and surely, like how a flower blooms after winter, the small crush she harbored grew stronger and stronger until she can no longer think it's just puppy love still.

And she realized, she didn't fall in love with grand gestures and loud proclamations of affection. She felt that she truly fell in love with Sasuke with all the little things he did.

When she held a kunai ready to defend Tazuna-san, silently scared and trembling slightly, he was there to block the rogue ninja's attack with his own body. The sight made her twelve year old heart soar. When she felt discouraged in taking the chuunin exams, uncertain if she could do it, he lifted her spirits by reminding her of her strengths.

Back at the Forest of Death, when she was too scared to even move a muscle, he was there to get her out of harm's way. He protected her the moment he woke up from being bitten by Orochimaru and harmed those who hurt her, but the sight was not her Sasuke-kun – it was that of a blood-hungry monster. She took a big risk by stopping him, and she was more than thankful that she managed to get through him and he listened to her.

She later learned from Naruto and Pakkun about what happened when she was rendered unconscious by Gaara. Her heart clenched when they separated for the first time, leaving her on the bench instead of on the road that leads to the gates of Konoha. His hate kept the loving boy in him hidden, and when his feelings were finally cured of hatred, she saw the person she loved with her whole heart come back.

Butterflies still linger in her stomach every single time she remembers the way he held her gently at the other dimension, their eyes meeting and having an entire conversation between themselves. She joined him in his travels after much urging on her part, and the rest as they say, is history.

Sakura gazed up and her eyes widened at the falling stars. The meteor shower has begun and the sight took her breath away.

"It's so beautiful, Sasuke-kun," she mumbled softly, almost afraid to ruin the tranquillity of the night.

"It gets better," he replied. The medic turned to him and gave him a confused look and he couldn't help but smirk at that. He gestured towards the oak tree and it was only then that Sakura noticed the little floating things carrying a small light with them.

Fireflies.

The sight was so magical Sakura pinched herself to see if she was really not making things up. She looked around in wonder, raising her hands and letting the insects flicker around her. It was the perfect companion for gazing at the stars and the meteors. A giggle escaped her as one firefly rested on the tip of her finger and Sasuke looked on, pride filling him at the fact that she enjoyed his little surprise for her.

The former avenger ran his thumb on her cheek, looking at her with such a whirlwind of emotions that she wanted to tear up. He leaned closer and both shared an intimate kiss, one that made them feel as if it time stood still and that only the two of them exists in the world.

As they both turned to look at the beauty of nature shown to them, Sakura smiled with joy. Sasuke was a man of few words and relied on actions to show what he truly feels. His gestures were subtle ones yet genuine and full of love. Deep in her heart, Sakura just knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

.

.


	23. Day 23- Wishes

.

 ** _Wishes_**

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 23: New Dream

.

.

For the longest time, Sasuke never celebrated his birthday.

The 23rd of July became just any other ordinary day. Since the fall of his clan, he didn't have the urge or the will to make the day of his birth special. How can he be happy if he had no one to be with him? It only reminded him that he is all alone… only alive to kill the one whom he thought that loved him the most and avenge his family.

But he was able to celebrate it after a long while. Team 7 insisted he should. It was simple and though he will never admit it out loud, he was grateful.

When the young Uchiha left Konoha however, he made it a distant memory… something he didn't want to indulge himself with. Bonds will only get in the way of his revenge. And after constantly fighting for years with the truth exposed to him, everything flew out of the window. Only when the war was finished did he get to finally be calm enough to think things through… and remember the day of his birth.

Though he was still on probation, it didn't stop Naruto and Sakura from celebrating his eighteenth year in the world. It was as rowdy as when they were simply genin, and deep within Sasuke's heart, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Now, it was hard not to remember his birthday. Aside from the fact that it falls on a hot summer day, someone was always there to remind him, even days before.

Sasuke felt sleep leaving him completely upon hearing soft giggles near him. Even without opening his eyes, he knew he wasn't alone in bed anymore. A soft smile formed on his face as the giggles became louder, accompanied with a gentle shush. Finally allowing himself to embrace the new day, mismatched orbs found obsidian and emeralds twinkling with delight at him.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!" his wife exclaimed before proceeding to sing the entire song for him, holding a cake in her hands. Their one year old daughter clapped and flailed her arms at her own will, accompanying her mother's tune while cooing and laughing at the same time. Upon seeing her father's sleepy face, little Sarada slapped her chubby hands on either side of his cheeks.

"Pa! P-Papa!"

Sakura paused in singing the last line to give a hearty laugh when she saw Sasuke's eyes went wide at their princess' rather forceful wake-up call.

"Happy birthday dear Sasuke-kun, happy birthday to you!" the kunoichi ended, holding out the cake he knew that was made specifically to match his taste. The flames on the candles danced slowly, catching their little girl's attention. The head of the household finally joined his family in sitting upright on the large bed, taking Sarada to sit on his lap.

Sakura came closer to them. "Make a wish before you blow your candles, anata," she reminded him.

He nodded and stared into her jade eyes for a bit longer, then looked down to see his daughter staring at him with wide onyx orbs and a cheeky grin. Closing his own soul's windows, he reflected his own heart.

"For my dream to come true."

Sakura's heart wanted to burst at the sight of his husband and daughter blowing the candles' flames in sync. Sarada clapped her hands and cooed, kicking a bit and then throwing her fists in the air while laughing. The Uchiha patriarch gave a soft chuckle of his own, stroking the little one's head with all the fatherly love in the world. His wife placed the cake at the bedside table and just as she was about to turn and face her family, a hand shot out, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her down the bed right beside Sasuke.

She gave a small shriek in surprise that turned into giggles as she felt her husband turn his head to nuzzle her cheek. Their little girl crawled on Sasuke's chest, cooing and laughing as if telling her parents a story. Sakura cooed back, her hand caressing the baby's cheeks.

Sarada then lied down on her belly on top of her father, feeling comfortable, head turned sideways to face her mother. Sakura played with their princess's hands as tranquility enveloped the family of three. Contentment flooded Sasuke's senses in waves, thanking all the gods for giving him this second chance at life.

"What was your wish, anata?" Sakura whispered softly, twirling her index finger as their little girl tried to grasp it.

He gave one of his genuine smiles reserved only for her. "To be with you and Sarada just like this."

She raised one questioning eyebrow at him. "Eh? But that's too simple. You should–"

Sakura wasn't able to finish for Sasuke already claimed her lips with his, locking in a passionate kiss. Their little moment was interrupted by a coo from their daughter. After seeing her parents share an affectionate moment, she crawled up and kissed her father on his cheeks.

"Papa!"

The medic was able to see up close how a smile formed on his face, a look of absolute happiness taking over his features as he looked at their princess. He kissed her forehead in return and their little girl wiggled her body in happiness. She then reached out towards her mama and gave her a kiss as well.

"M-Mama!"

Sakura laughed and took their baby in her arms. As mother and daughter played with each other, Sasuke looked on, his heart swelling with euphoria at seeing his family smile. The two then looked at him, both grinning widely.

"We love you, papa!" His wife proclaimed as she held Sarada's hands up in the air.

Their princess giggled and flailed her arms around. "Papa!"

Sasuke didn't have to look in a mirror to see how wide his smile had gotten. Another year was given to him and his heart swelled with gladness that he got to start it with the people who mean the entire world to him.

"This is what I wished for." _More than anything…more than I deserve._

 _._

 _._


	24. Day 24- Protect

.

 _ **Protect**_

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 24: No Mercy

.

.

Being the legendary shinobi that he is, there is only very little that Sasuke's senses can't detect. As he was taking a stroll in the forest, the cloak he's wearing fluttering with the breeze, his sharp ears detected a fight not too far from his own location: around a mile northeast. He almost, _almost_ , didn't want to butt in but suddenly the earth beneath him shook like that of an earthquake – or like after someone punched the ground itself.

There was only one person he knew that could have the raw strength to do that feat, and she was supposed to be staying in Konoha safe and sound.

Leaving no time to think of his actions, he rushed towards the direction of the battle. He didn't have to tell his body to move in order to save her. No, it was pure instinct matched with a childhood habit he never really grew out of. Sakura is one of his most precious people and he'll never forgive himself if something happens to her that he could have prevented.

Nearing the clearing, he heard it – her battle cry. Just as he unsheathed his sword to save her, he stopped upon seeing the sight that lay before him. Around a dozen shinobi were wounded on the ground and knocked out while two more stood on unstable legs, trying hard not to succumb to the world-renowned medic before them.

The duo attacked at the same and the poor ninjas were no match for a neo-sannin. He smirked, pride filling his chest as he watched Sakura defeat them like they were merely academy students. Sakura dusted off her skirt and turned around when she felt his presence, surprised emeralds meeting amused onyx.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He nodded curtly. "Sakura."

A smile beamed on her face. She jogged towards him, the two meeting halfway. "Are you hurt?" he blurted out before thinking, his eyes scanning her form. There was blood on her clothes and skin, but he doubts that it was from her .

The kunoichi shook her head. "It's nothing. They didn't even manage to land a hit. I was just on my way for a check up on a village that I helped a month ago." She shrugged nonchalantly. "These idiots were stupid enough into thinking that I carry money in my bags and that they could ambush me. It's a good thing though. I'd hate to think what could have happened if they attacked a group of civilians."

Sasuke knew it was just like her to think about others first. "What are those in your bags, anyway?"

She went to gather her things, her teammate following her not a moment longer. "Antidotes, medical supplies, and some medicine." She described jar after jar of her concoctions and what they're for. The former avenger noted that the containers were all made of glass. Other ninjas may not be able to bring all these stuff but he was certain Sakura could carry it all without even breaking a sweat.

"I'll send word to Kakashi, then. This matter is no longer in our hands," he remarked. She gave a small chuckle at that.

"It's gonna be another paperwork that more or less will be touched after a week."

His lips curled in a smug manner. "He's still slacking off?"

"You know Kakashi-sensei. He's reading those books of his every chance he gets."

Sakura was about to hit his arm playfully but a small, barely noticeable glitch caught her eyes. Now that they were close to each other, Sakura noticed that there was something wrong with his breathing.

"Sasuke-kun, are you hurt?" she asked, coming nearer. The lone Uchiha tried not to wince as he removed his coat.

"It's nothing serious. It will heal naturally."

Team 7's only female member gave him a glare and a sound of annoyance. "You should have said it earlier."

Sasuke then felt the soothing chakra that could only belong to her and closed his eyes. His ribs were not really disturbing him, but it was nice to get it fully healed. There was something just calming about Sakura's healing that he wanted to just doze off. But before he could do so, he heard the distinct whizzing of kunai flying towards them. He pushed her aside and took out his sword, deflecting the weapons.

He turned his attention to Sakura, and when he saw a gash on her upper arm the hatred that died down in him roared back to life. Mismatched orbs looked at the attacker, a cocky man around their age.

"Huh, so that's why my boys weren't able to come back. I'm gonna have to kill you two for revenge!" he screamed, but even before he could even lift a muscle to run towards the two, Sasuke was standing in front of him. The bandit got a front row seat in seeing the Sharingan and Rinnegan, but he didn't have time to even think about it. His screams echoed throughout the forest as he suffered in the genjutsu world the Uchiha created.

Not long after, his kusanagi went through him mercilessly, ending his life. When his moment of blood lust faded, Sasuke turned towards Sakura who was searching for something in her bag. He rushed towards her in a blink of an eye and sat by her side.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

She gave him a small smile as she took out a syringe filled with a yellow liquid. "The kunai was poisoned," she declared and injected the solution intramuscular. Upon knowing that information, Sasuke wanted to go towards the ringleader's body and lash out his anger and frustration – only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, please calm down. I'm fine now. I already took the antidote."

His eyes held a storm of emotions. He lifted his lone hand and hovered above her now closed wound. "He… he hurt you," he fumed. "He deserved to die painfully and slowly and… and…"

Taking a deep breath, he lowered his head and his tone had a hint of sadness. "I couldn't protect you."

Sakura took his hand and clasped it with her own. "Please look at me, Sasuke-kun."

After a while, he slowly lifted his head up. He didn't see disappointment in her jade eyes like he expected, only understanding and acceptance.

"It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself, Sasuke-kun. I don't want you to feel hatred anymore, especially to yourself."

Emeralds shone as bright as her smile. Sakura hugged him then, noting how fast his heart was beating. She was about to let go when he hugged her back, and the two stayed that way for a few more minutes.

"I'm coming with you in your mission," he mumbled hear her ear.

"You would still do it even if I said no, Sasuke-kun."

He smirked at that. He rested his cheek on top of her head, inhaling the scent of cherry blossoms that is distinctly hers.

.

.


	25. Day 25- The Passage of Time

.

 _ **The Passage of Time**_

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 25: Slow Down

.

.

Sasuke could still remember like it was yesterday the first time he held Sarada in his arm.

She was crying, taking in her first breaths. On the other hand, he was crying as well, taking in the sight of his newborn daughter. He tried to stop the waterworks for it was blurring his vision, but he couldn't find it in himself to contain it. Happiness came out from him in waves in the form of tears flowing freely down his face.

"Sasuke-kun."

He looked up to see his wife smiling so beautifully at him. Sasuke sat beside her on the bed and she rested her head on his shoulder. Their little girl quieted down and the new parents shared a loving moment of looking at their princess. Then and there, his resolve to love and protect his family at all cost strengthened even more. He kissed his wife's temple, a gesture full of gratitude and love he didn't even need to utter the words for her to know it, but he still did.

"Arigatou, Sakura."

.

.

Coming back to Konoha was a whirlwind of activities and meetings but soon the three settled down in their own home. The Uchiha family spent most of their time together, the two parents wanting to see every little development of their beloved daughter. Soon, Sarada started to crawl… then stand on her own… and walk with her own two feet. Sasuke and Sakura embedded in their hearts all these precious moments in their child's life, keeping it as one of their most valuable treasures.

When their princess squealed out an affectionate 'Papa!' for the very first time out of the blue, the sharingan wielder's heart wanted to burst with pride and joy unlike any other. He held her close as she continued to call him papa, and tears threatened to fall once more.

Sakura hugged him as well, both of them overflowing with feelings. Smiles abound the trio and all was peaceful and fine in the world.

.

.

The time came for the family of three to be separated. They didn't want to, but they had to weigh the future of the entire shinobi world. With heavy hearts, they said their goodbyes, silently wondering when the time will come for them to be together once again.

.

.

Guilt filled Sasuke's heart upon the horrible reunion he had with Sarada. Seeing her tears and fear for him made the legendary shinobi want to impale himself. It wasn't the way he dreamed it would be for their family to reunite after so long, but sometimes the world really doesn't want to give the wishes of the heart. It was an emotional roller coaster for them, and after all the chaos, doubts, and misunderstandings were finally cleared, they finally had a chance to be a family once again.

After that, the man of the house made sure that despite the distance, their family would never feel incomplete.

.

.

The peaceful times were disturbed once more, and it was time to fight. After the hell they've been through, a new dawn finally shone again.

Now, seeing Sarada looking so beautiful in white, Sasuke tried to keep the tears from flowing down. He stood at the doorway, letting Sakura gush and swoon over their princess. His little girl turned to look at him and saw his eyes go glassy. She immediately rushed towards him to hug her beloved father.

"Papa, please don't cry! Or else you're gonna make _me_ cry as well. "

He wrapped his sole arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I… I just…"

Both turned to look at Sakura upon hearing her soft giggles. "Papa is just being a papa, sweetheart." She joined their embrace, their love for each other almost palpable. "We just can't believe our baby is getting married."

"If he even dares to hurt you, tell me right away. I'll make him suffer a thousand times," Sasuke declared in all seriousness.

"I would be the first one to hit him, papa," was Sarada's reply with a laugh.

"And mama will be here to punch him to the moon," Sakura offered.

Laughter filled the room as they released the hug. Sasuke placed his hand on his daughter's shoulders, thinking of how to properly articulate his feelings. He didn't need to, for their princess understood.

"I'll always be your little girl, papa. Nothing can change that."

The joyous marriage ceremony continued well into the late afternoon. After the celebration, Sasuke and Sakura took a stroll around Konoha, hands intertwined and letting the cool twilight air envelope them. The two sat down at the stone bench near the gates, one that held a significant place in their story.

"Where did the years go, Sakura?" the former avenger asked out loud.

His wife laughed softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "It flew by too fast, anata."

"Way too fast," he added. Sasuke sighed deeply, feeling old all of a sudden. "If only I could slow it down…"

She looked up to him, amusement lacing her voice. "It's how the world works, Sasuke-kun."

"It's just…I'll miss her," he admitted earnestly, staring down into his wife's viridian eyes.

"She's still in Konoha, anata. You can still get to see her if you want to."

"Yes… but…"

"It's different than having her close by huh?"

He nodded slowly. Sakura always understood him, and time only strengthened that ability of hers. She sat upright and turned to fully face him. Her other hand rested on his cheek, a gentle smile on her face.

"Our little girl is now with the love of her life. But despite that, she'll always be our daughter. Besides, like you said, our feelings are always connected, right?"

He looked at his wife who pretty much looked as young as the day they were married. "I feel like time stopped for you, Sakura."

She laughed heartily at that. "It didn't, Sasuke-kun. I'll grow old and gray like you and we'll spend our days spoiling our grandchildren rotten."

He stiffened at her words. "I'm not ready for grandchildren."

Sakura pinched his cheek, the mirth in her face continuing to glow. "Oh you say that now, but once we have our first grandchild, you'll refuse to let him or her go like you did with Sarada."

"No I won't," he insisted.

"Right. We'll just have to wait and see now, ne?"

Sasuke held her close and she gave a small shriek of surprise before cuddling him back. "I'm still certain you'll be a doting grandfather."

"I could say the same to you, grandma Sakura."

Both of them chuckled, tickling each other like the two lovebirds that they are.

.

.


	26. Day 26- Fulfilled Promises

.

 ** _Fulfilled Promises_**

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 26: Promise

.

.

Another night of peace was felt in Konoha. As the world sleeps, two of the neo-sannin stood by their door, not wanting to let their time together end.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Sakura's hand lingered on his cheeks for a moment longer before falling at her side.

"Aa, you and Sarada too." He tried to mask the sadness in his voice, but he couldn't hide such a thing from his wife. Letting herself be selfish even just for a moment, the kunoichi hugged her husband again. There was a certain desperation and longing with it and both burned the memory in their minds. Both knew it would be a long time before they could get as close as they are now, but neither dwelled on it too much. Sakura pulled away slowly, not wanting to let go but duty calls for it. Such was the way of life that they chose to have.

"I'll go now."

Just as Sasuke turned his back, a loud shrill sound echoed throughout their home.

"Papa!"

Both adults turned to see Sarada rushing towards them as fast as her chubby baby legs could allow her. She immediately hugged her father's leg tightly, refusing to let go.

"You should be sleeping right now, Sarada," Sasuke remarked tenderly, his gaze softening.

"Are you going away? Why did you not say goodbye to Sarada? Don't go, papa." Little onyx orbs looked up to mismatched ones, unshed tears making them glassy. The sight made the hearts of the two legendary shinobi of Konoha clench in pain. Sasuke slowly removed their little girl's hold on him and sat down to match her eye level.

"Papa… needs to go somewhere, Sarada. It's a mission."

She tilted her head to the side. "Mission?"

Sasuke ruffled her hair affectionately. "Hai. A mission. You know what it is, right?"

His female mini-version nodded slowly. "Like a chore."

He couldn't help but smile. Sarada inherited his and Sakura's intelligence and it was already showing. "That's correct. I need to go look for bad guys that can hurt us."

Their little girl frowned at that. "But why only papa? Can mama and Sarada go with you?" she pleaded.

"Papa is the only one who could do it," he answered simply. It was the truth, after all.

She pouted in a way that reminded Sasuke so much of his wife in their younger years. "You will come home, right papa?"

The shinobi hugged her tightly. "Of course, Sarada." The Uchiha princess leaned back to look at her father directly. She held out her little finger and Sasuke interlaced it with his own, understanding her gesture.

"Pinkie pwomise?"

"Hai. Pinkie promise."

Sarada then pointed to her mother. "Pinkie pwomise to mama too, papa!"

Obsidian clashed with jade sitting beside him, and Sasuke held out his pinkie for Sakura to take which she promptly did. "I promise, I'll return home to you."

His wife started to tear up yet she didn't let it fall. "And I promise to be always here, waiting for you to come home, anata."

.

.

"Mata kondo na."

It was a silent promise, Sarada knew. Her eyes teared up as she glanced back towards her mother who smiled widely at her.

 _I get it now, mama._

The silent promise reverberated in their hearts and as they said and waved their goodbyes, the three of them knew that no matter the distance, their feelings are connected.

.

.

Travelling across dimensions was tiring enough, adding the fight they had with the members of the Ootsuki clan and Sasuke felt like all he wanted to do was take a long sleep. There is fulfillment in his heart, though. The mission is a success and he looked forward to being with his family now. The moment they stepped back into Konoha, Sakura and Sarada were quick to greet him with wide smiles on their faces.

"Welcome home."

"Welcome home, papa."

The two kunoichi hugged him tight and a small, genuine smile formed on his lips. "I'm home," he announced, returning the gesture even tighter. He relished every singled time he could say ' _Tadaima_ ' and the warmth that he feels knowing that his family is there waiting for him.

That night, the family of three shared a dinner full of their favourite foods. After the hearty meal and cleaning up the dishes, the Uchihas settled down on the sofa of their living room, the genin in between her parents, watching the evening news. Sakura left for a moment to prepare some tea, and thus the two owners of the Sharingan were left. Unlike the first few times when they were alone, there was no longer any awkwardness between father and daughter.

"I'm glad you came back safely, papa. With Nanadaime and Boruto and the other kage as well."

A soft smile graced his face. "Aa. I told you I would, didn't I?"

She beamed at him and nodded eagerly. Sakura came back with the warm drink and the three chatted the night away. As they were busy watching a movie, Sasuke felt a weight on his side. Sarada was leaning on him, fast asleep. He shared a look with his wife and she gave him a soft smile as well. He took it upon himself to carry her to her room and placed her gently on her bed. Sakura fixed her blanket and pillows and the two allowed a few minutes to gaze at their teenage daughter.

"We should let her sleep for now," Sasuke suggested softly, not wanting to wake Sarada up. His wife nodded and quietly left the room.

The two cuddled in bed together, just feeling the presence of the other. "Thank you for coming home safely, anata," Sakura whispered.

Her husband nuzzled his cheek on her forehead, murmuring, "I promised that I would always come home, right?"

"Yeah. And I kept my promise to be always waiting for you." She looked up and smiled at him sleepily. Sasuke kissed her forehead right on her seal before leaning down to kiss her lips with all the love in the world.

"Thank you, Sakura."

Both slept peacefully in each other's arms, finding the warmth of a home long overdue.

.

.


	27. Day 27- The Season's Gift

.

 ** _The Season's Gift_**

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 27: Scarlet Spring

.

.

Pink pastels filled their surroundings accentuated by the rainbow of colors multiple flowers of spring provided. At the beautiful sight, jade eyes twinkled with delight. Sasuke led his wife to a field filled with cherry blossom trees as a post-birthday treat to her and Sakura's heart swelled with happiness at his gesture.

"Do you like it?" he whispered as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Very much, anata." She turned around and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

He allowed her to walk and explore, but he remained close just in case she needed him. She was nearing her due date and he will create a Susanoo if he has to in order to protect his wife and unborn child.

As Sakura was about to reach out to grasp a cherry blossom, a sudden pain surged through her, particularly in her womb. She hunched down and reached for the tree's trunk to stabilize herself, only to be held by her husband's strong arm.

"Sakura? What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" There was real fear in his eyes, having no idea how to help his own wife to ease her pain. If only there was a way he could transfer it to himself he would do it in a heartbeat. The medic smiled softly, trying to calm him down but the discomfort still evident on her face.

"I... I think our baby wants to meet us now, anata."

For a moment, Sasuke's mind went absolutely blank. Their baby. Their baby is coming.

He's really going to be a father.

The thought wasn't new to him, for he has already anticipated for this day ever since Sakura told him she was pregnant. But then he realized it was a whole lot different when the moment finally comes. He only came back to his senses when he felt Sakura's tightening grip on his hand. Her water broke, signalling that it was time for their child's birth. The shinobi went into full ' _papa mode_ ' and Sakura likes to call it to tease him and carried her carefully. Konoha was too far away and he didn't want to strain his wife. He looked at her and his heart clenched at the sight of her eyes tightly shut in pain.

Thinking rationally as much as he can, he remembered there was a hideout used by Orochimaru once nearby where his former red-haired teammate currently resides in. With a desperation he didn't know he possessed, he went straight towards the place.

Near the entrance, Karin was about to go inside but stopped upon sensing a chakra signature she recognized all too well. When she turned her head to look, there was Uchiha Sasuke in all his glory, carrying a pink-haired woman in his arms, and it only took one glance to know that she's heavily pregnant. Her eyes widened upon seeing such an anxious look on the usually cold and stoic man that she knew

"Karin, we need your help."

.

.

A loud cry resonated throughout the silent place. Sakura's scarlet blood spilled and she felt exhausted for the first time in a while. But the tired feeling didn't last long and was quickly replaced with utmost happiness. She tilted her head to get a glance of her baby. Her spring child… her beloved daughter Sarada.

Karin handed the infant to her and the moment she held her in her arms, tears formed in her eyes. She glanced up to see her husband crying freely as well, both overwhelmed at the feeling overpowering them. This was the life they both created through their love.

The redhead watched as the two new parents focused all their attention to their newborn offspring, a healthy baby girl who looked a lot like her father. She can't help but notice that the shape of her face came from her mother, though. There was no doubt she is a child of the two, a perfect mix of her parents.

Uchiha Sarada, first born and daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura… a new generation of the famous and legendary clan appeared on a bright spring day.

The smiles on the Uchiha couple were infectious. Karin felt their happiness, especially Sasuke's. All she ever wanted was for his smile to return, and now she's grateful that she could see it up close. After helping in getting the mother and daughter cleaned up, she quietly left the now family of three to themselves, knowing that this moment should be reserved only for them.

Jade and onyx continued to stare at their little girl, memorizing her features and keeping it close to their hearts. Sasuke softly caressed their princess' fragile head, almost afraid he might hurt her. Sarada continued to be breastfed and her parents are still just too mesmerized.

"I think she looks like you, anata," Sakura whispered.

He shook his head slowly. "No. Her face is definitely yours."

The medic smiled at that. "She got your ebony locks though, and I'm sure she resembles you the most."

Sasuke kissed his wife's forehead, the love he feels for her getting even stronger than before. "Arigatou, Sakura."

She closed her eyes in content. The kunoichi was a bit surprised when she felt her temple getting damp. "Are you crying, Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't answer her. There was no need for it though, for she already knew he was. Her own eyes started to water again, sharing her husband's joy.

"Thank you for having a family with me," Sasuke rasped out a few minutes later. Kissing her forehead again, he added, "Thank you for letting me have a chance to love and be loved."

He placed a hand on her cheek, eyes shining. "Thank you for being my wife."

The kiss they shared was slow and tender and sweet, full of love and adoration with a touch of gratitude. Their season of spring this year started with a new life, and now it's not just the two of them anymore. Starting today, they're going to continue living together with their little bundle of joy as a family.

A family filled with love.

.

.


	28. Day 28- Home

.

 _ **Home**_

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 28: Silence

.

.

The stillness of the night is a silent comfort. As the world sleeps, you continued down the familiar roads of Konoha. Another day has come and passed and you feel frustrated at the lack of data deciphered from the scroll. You just want to get this over with, so that finally, your heart can be at peace. There is no way you could allow a dangerous person to linger, especially near your family – two lives more precious than your own.

The cool breeze became your only company. At a time like this, hearing the tranquil sounds of the insects awake at night feels like there was nothing wrong with the world. But you know better.

It's the calm before the storm.

You came back to the village to get some answers. Although, the other much bigger reason was because you wanted to see and support Sarada on her chuunin exams. It's the least you could do, you reasoned to yourself, since you've been absent for a majority of her life. This time, she won't feel like she's the only one without a father that cheers her on.

It's already way past midnight, you thought. You slid the key in the lock, slowly opening the door. The warmth of your home contrasted to the coldness of the night. You left your coat at the stand at the doorway, leaving your shoes as well. There was no need to turn on the lights, for you easily navigated yourself in the dark. After passing through the living room, you noticed a plate of onigiri covered with plastic wrap, illuminated by the moonlight shining through the windows. You couldn't help but smile at that. Of course, Sakura wouldn't let you go to sleep with your stomach half-empty. Taking a bite of the riceball, your eyes involuntary shut in content. She just knows the right amount of everything and her cooking is something extra special for it always tastes like home.

It didn't take long for you to finish all five of the onigiri your wife prepared. Carefully and as quietly as possible, you washed and dried the plate, wanting to keep the kitchen as pristine as it should be. After taking a glass full of water, you went up the stairs where the bedrooms are. With the stealth that makes you the legendary shinobi that you are known for, you approached your daughter's room to check up on her.

Contrary to the poker face you showed to the usuratonkachi that you call your best friend and the seventh hokage, the pride you felt for Sarada reaches the moon and back. She slept peacefully, a tiny smile decorating her face. You approached her slowly, and as you reached the end of her bed, you left a ghost of a touch on her cheek. She barely moved, indicating just how tired she was.

You lingered for a bit more, just watching your little princess sleep. You felt like the years passed by far too quickly than you have wanted. It seems like it was only yesterday when you held her in your arm, tiny and precious, needing your protection twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Now, she wields her own Sharingan matched with the strength and chakra control from her mother. Intelligence and skills matched with beauty… you felt pride surge through you, feeling like the proudest father on earth. You knew that she'll be alright in her matches. She is the daughter of two neo-sannin, after all.

After placing a feathery kiss on her forehead and whispering your congratulations to her, you slowly left the room.

You opened the door to your own bedroom and you saw your wife stir on the bed. You approached her slowly, and jade eyes opened slowly and a sleepy smile formed on her face. You pointed to the bathroom, silently indicating your desire to remove the dirt and grime on your body. Sakura nodded in understanding and closed her eyes once more.

She always understands.

You let the warm water wash away your tiredness for the day. Changing into clean clothes, freshly washed, you made your way to the bed. And as you lied down, Sakura turned her body to face towards you. Immediately, almost unconsciously – instinctively – you let her snuggle on your chest, your lone arm keeping her secured to your form. You kissed her forehead and let your nose bury on the top of her head, inhaling her scent that is unmistakably Uchiha Sakura. It was something that didn't disappear from their genin days. He would never admit it out loud especially at that time, but the soothing smell the pink-haired kunoichi carried with her was something that calmed him down.

She looked up to you, and despite the cloud of sleep on her face, her eyes sparkled with her immeasurable love for you. The light in her eyes never wavered nor dimmed, only getting stronger as the days and years passed.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun."

After all that you've been through, you never thought you deserve this kind of happiness. You've done a lot of horrible things in the past – things that are even too big to be even pardoned. Yet, here you are now, a free man with a family you call your own. You knew that not everyone is given another shot in making everything better again, and for that, gratitude fills your heart.

That's why you'll do everything to protect this – this second chance at life, this second chance at love, this second chance of having a family.

With your heart full of love and adoration for the love of your life, your one and only wife, you pressed your lips on hers, fully aware that she knows your true feelings – mostly unsaid, yet shown through your actions. She is a constant ray of light for you, like a lighthouse guiding you home through a storm. She is the hand you hold in difficult times… your bright and beautiful spring after suffering a long and harsh winter.

"Tadaima, Sakura."

.

.


	29. Day 29- More Than A Date

.

 _ **More Than A Date**_

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 29: Closure

.

.

The two legendary shinobi of Konoha walked through a cliff side beside the beach, taking their time with their stroll, not minding anything for a moment. The soft breeze from the ocean was a welcomed thing, bringing a feeling of relaxation for the duo. It was already starting to get late in the afternoon and a comfortable silence was shared between them.

"Thank you again for being with me on this mission, Sasuke-kun. I hope I really didn't disturb you in your travels," the medic started.

He gave her a mock glare, causing her to giggle. "I think that was the sixth time you mentioned it, Sakura. And for the sixth time, you really don't have to thank me."

She fidgeted with her fingers slowly. "Well, you can just demand Kakashi-sensei for a huge bonus then."

Sasuke couldn't help but snort rather loudly. "As if he would. He'll probably forget it after a minute."

Her laughter filled his heart with a gentle warmth. Ever since, he has always liked her laugh – not that he would ever mention it out loud. It was genuine with no trace of pretenses. In his life filled with lies, her heartfelt sound of happiness was like a breath of fresh air.

"I still feel like I need to repay you somehow," she insisted. "Is there something that I could give you?"

Mismatched orbs looked at her for a minute before he hummed in thought. Sakura playfully hit his arm and pouted, to which the Uchiha only smirked at her with amusement.

"It's fine, Sakura." ' _The time I spent with you is much more valuable_ ,' he thought.

"Well then, if you can come back to Konoha, I'll prepare a bento for you. How does that sound?"

A small smile formed on his face. "Okay then."

She grinned cheekily in return. The medic jogged a bit ahead and paused for a while to gaze at the shimmering sea before them. She took a deep breath and proclaimed, "This place is very beautiful ne, Sasuke-kun? It just feels so relaxing."

"Aa," he replied, coming to stand beside her. "Let's sit there for a while," Sasuke suggested, pointing to a vacant bench a few meters from them. She nodded and both took a seat next to each other, taking in the view of the sea.

The sound of the waves and the seagulls provided the perfect music for the setting sun. The sky changed into hues of orange and red, providing a glow that only a sunset could bring.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she felt a hand covering her own. With a blush adorning her cheeks, she looked at the man beside her. Sasuke was staring straight ahead and she wasn't sure if the redness on his face was because of the colors of the sun.

Feeling bold, the kunoichi rested her head on his shoulder, ready to move away at the slightest indication of his discomfort. To her delight, he didn't stop her. The rate of Sakura's heartbeat became faster as he rested his head on top of hers, inhaling slowly.

If only there was a jutsu to stop time, both of them would have done it already. In their busy lives, this is a moment when they can be honest with their feelings – something that started to bloom after the war ended.

Suddenly a loud scream echoed from behind them, causing them to fall back into reality. "Please help us!"

The two looked at each other for a moment before sprinting into action. Sakura doesn't know if she could consider their little moment at the bench overlooking the sparkling beach as a date since it barely lasted for a few minutes, but she'll forever treasure it in her heart. It felt like the closure of a chapter in their lives, with a new one immediately opening right before their eyes.

When she felt Sasuke reach out to grasp her hand when they were alone again, she knew he felt exactly the same way.

.

.


	30. Day 30- Someday We'll Know

.

 ** _Someday We'll Know_**

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 30: Expectation

.

.

"Anata, do you think our baby will have black hair and eyes, pink hair with green eyes, black hair with green eyes, or pink hair with black eyes?"

Sasuke opened up his tired orbs. He nuzzled his wife's shoulders, his arm around her waist tightened for a bit. "Huh?" he asked incoherently.

"I asked what do you think our child will look like, Sasuke-kun," Sakura repeated. She turned her body to look at him, placing a hand on her baby bump. "What do you think?"

Sleep was still clouding Sasuke's mind. "Hmm…" He rested his cheek on top of her head, still feeling hazy. The kunoichi giggled softly, finding his sleepy face too cute for her heart to handle.

"Sorry for waking you up, anata. You can go back to sleep now," she whispered as she moved his bangs that covered his face. With a hum of contentment, Sasuke entered dreamworld once more, this time with his wife.

.

.

"Will our baby get my temper or your brooding tendencies?"

Mismatched orbs looked over to emerald ones. Her hands were busy knitting – a habit she picked up in their travels after meeting an old woman. He shrugged as he stirred the soup in the pot, noting that their dinner is almost ready.

"I hope our child won't get either," he answered. He had such a look of seriousness that Sakura bursted out laughing.

"Meh. I think he or she will have a little bit of both. It's inevitable, really." She paused on her work and leaned on her husband's shoulders.

"I still hope our bad traits won't get passed down," Sasuke added. "But if it does happen, no one would question that we're the parents."

.

.

"Do you think our baby will summon a slug or a snake?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. They were walking hand in hand through the forest, taking a stroll as she had requested.

"Would it matter?"

Sakura pouted. "No, not really. I'm just curious, that's all."

"I'll let our child decide for that. It's his or her own life, after all. We could guide and give our inputs, but in the end, the decision will not fall on our hands."

His wife gazed at him lovingly. "This early on I am very much certain that you're a very loving papa, anata."

The former avenger kissed her forehead in return.

.

.

"Will we have a girl or a boy, anata?"

Sakura continues to ask him questions like that, and he answers every single one of them to the best that he can with honesty. The two were on their backs, gazing at the starry skies. He looked at her and locked his gaze with hers so that she could feel his sincerity.

"I'm okay with either. As long as you and the child are healthy, I'm happy with that."

"What if we'll have a princess?" Sakura asked again.

Sasuke just shrugged. "If our baby is a girl, all I know is that she'll be beautiful."

"How so? Uchiha genes?" she teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No," he shook his head to emphasize his answer. His hand reached out to touch her cheeks and, smiling softly, he proclaimed. "Because you're her mother."

.

.


	31. Day 31- What the Future Holds

.

 _ **What the Future Holds**_

SasuSaku Month 2018

Day 31: Free Day

.

.

Sunlight passed though the thin curtains of the windows. Sasuke felt sleep leaving him and he slowly opened his eyes. He turned to look at his wife still sleeping soundly beside him. His fingers moved the bangs covering her face and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her eyelids began to flutter until emeralds gazed back at him, though a bit sleepy.

"Ohayou, anata."

They shared a quick kiss, followed with Sasuke murmuring "Ohayou" as well. Then the two of them heard it, the soft pitter patter on the wooden floor. they shared a knowing smile and as they expected, they heard the knock on their door.

"Papa! Mama! Wake up wake up wake up!"

Sasuke smiled at the sound of their little girl's voice. "She's definitely a morning person," Sakura commented. "A trait she got from your side of the family."

"But her cheerfulness and the loudness of her voice is from yours, huh?" he teased back.

His wife was about to retort when their door slid open and little feet ran towards them. "Mou, mama, papa… wake up!"

"Hai hai, we're up, Sarada-chan," Sakura announced as she stood up from the bed, picked the child up in her arms, and gave her a kiss on her cheeks. "Ohayou, sweetheart."

Their little girl returned the gesture. "Ohayou, mama." Sarada turned towards her father and the kunoichi placed her on the bed. She crawled near him as he pretended to be fast asleep. Chubby hands nudged Sasuke's shoulder softly.

"Ne, papa! It's morning!"

Sarada continued to nudge her papa and she gave a squeal in delight when he suddenly hugged her. She giggled as Sasuke planted soft kisses on her cheeks. "Ohayou, Sarada."

The family's princess kissed his cheek back. "Ohayou, papa!"

"You're excited to go at grandpa and grandma's house?" he asked her and she nodded vigorously.

"Help her prepare her stuff while I make breakfast, Sasuke-kun," Sakura proposed while tying her hair up. Sasuke gave a sound of approval and carried Sarada back to her room to place the toys she wanted to bring on a bag.

After eating the meal to start their day and fixing themselves up, the three of them went out of their home. Sakura has a morning shift while the hokage gave a short mission for Sasuke to do. The two then decided that their daughter can spend the day with Mebuki and Kizashi since the doting grandparents wanted to have some quality time with their grandchild too.

The hours passed by quickly, and when the late afternoon came, Sasuke waited for Sakura to ed her shift at the hospital. The couple then walked towards the Haruno household where her parents have asked for them to stay for dinner.

It was a lively affair, so to speak. Good food and laughter filled the home and it was only when they saw Sarada nodding off to sleep did the adults decide it was already getting late. Sakura carried their little girl while Sasuke placed his lone land around his wife's shoulders.

After placing their daughter on her bed, the two cuddled up and had their nightly pillow talk. Soon, Sakura felt her eyes drooping and after seeing that, Sasuke kissed her temple.

"Good night, Sakura," he muttered softly.

The pinkette nodded slowly. "Good night, Sasuke-kun."

Husband and wife shared a gentle kiss and the former avenger played with soft pastel locks before letting his eyes close. Another day was spent with his family is another day to be thankful. He couldn't help but wonder what the next day will bring, and the day after that.

The three of them don't know what the future holds, but knowing that they have each other, they knew they can face anything together.

Their feelings and love as a family is firmly connected with each other, after all.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's Note: And that concludes SasuSaku Month 2018! I made it! It was a bit difficult to do it this year, since I had a job that demands my attention. The last three prompts are shorter than the others and I may or may not edit them. If I would, I'll just add a little something to it. I hope I could find the time, though. I'm officially entering medical school on August 6, and I'll have to channel all my energy into studying again to maintain my scholarship. Once again, it felt fulfilling to write for my OTP for a decade already. I struggled, yes, but the feeling of doing something out of love is something I'll treasure.

To the people who gave their reviews and to those who will, to those who added and will add this to their fave stories, to those who followed and will follow this little collection of mine - thank you so much! It means so much tome more than you'll ever know.

Let the SasuSaku love live on always and forever!


End file.
